Breakaway
by NevillePeetaLongbottomMellark
Summary: Katniss Everdeen is off to college her main focus is to study but will the presence of Peeta Mellark distract her from this. also Katniss's father is alive and well and her mother looks after them all well and works as the district nurse. warning may contain bad language and scenes of a sexual nature, come on they are in college after all :P so i will be rating this an M
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my bran new fan fic, this is only a quick first chapter as it is all I really had time to do , more will happen in the next chapter though and one of your favourite characters will appear very soon **

**I do not own the hunger games or any of its characters but the story is mine **

**Chapter 1**

**A new addition to the family **

The last of my things where packed, I was all ready, ready for my new life at college. I was starting Panem College and I was really excited, only thing was I was going to miss my mother, father and sister Prim.

My mum came up, "you all ready Katniss?" she asked me, mum was amazing, she had mid length blonde hair and she always dressed in her nurse uniform, she worked at the District 12 hospital, my dad walked in not long after, dad was amazing as well, " oh I remember when you were a little baby, he then brought a pair of red socks out his pocket, "oh no dad, not them socks" I replied, I had this pair of red socks that people used to love me in when I was a baby, "just wait Katniss, when you bring a boyfriend home from college, I will show him your red socks" dad replied laughing, I always imagined Prim got my dad's personality as she was always the one to crack a joke, I on the other hand got my dad's looks with the dark brown hair and the grey eyes.

"look I am not going to college to find a boyfriend, I am going to study, boys are the last thing on my mind" I replied, mum and dad laughed, "we will see Miss Everdeen, you will meet a lovely boy, I said that and I met your dad a few days later" mum replied, oh my god I can't believe we were having this conversation, I picked up my bags and took them downstairs, I wasn't leaving till the morning but least they were all ready, mum, dad and Prim were driving me there, we were all going for one final family meal tonight to my favourite place ever Chubby Cheese, okay so I was a right kid when it came to that place, my favourite was a whole cheese pizza with a Chocolate milkshake, and it was our last eat out together till I came back for the week break.

I went in to see Prim, she had her friend Rue around, Rue was a tiny little girl with tanned skin and dark wavy hair, she reminded me a lot of Prim, "we are going to miss you Katniss" Rue said running over to me and giving me a hug, I loved Rue like she was my own sister, her and Prim had been friends since I can remember, she had an older brother named Thresh but we never really spoke, he was the kind of guy you wouldn't want to mess with, him and my best friend Gale got into a disagreement once and it was not a pretty sight.

Oh I forgot to mention my best friend Gale, he is a Tall muscular pretty boy, he has brown hair and is quite tanned, and he got a lot of attention from the girls, am I interested in him? No way he is my best friend and that is all he will ever be to me, he was also coming with us tonight, we were not going to the same college which I was pretty upset about but we vowed that we will always be best friends no matter what, he was going to the one in district 2 but we would see each other in the breaks.

"can Rue come tonight? She wants to eat with you one last time" Prim asked, "I am not going to my death you know, I am only going to college, I will be back in the holidays" I laughed tugging on her two braids, "I know but Halloween is so far away, how will I get by without my big sister?" she replied cuddling into me, "well just think you are going to the big school, you are a big girl now as well" I replied, "I am scared though, what if I don't fit in? I am not as pretty as you" she said looking down, "Prim you are pretty, and I bet you have a boyfriend by the time I get back" I said I chuckled, she then started to turn a shade of pink, "oh wait don't you have a crush on Rory?" Rue said as she started giggling, "no of course not" Prim replied but I couldn't help but notice she was getting pretty embarrassed, Rory was Gale's brother, he was the same age as Prim, and he was just a mini version of Gale, she had liked him for as long as I could remember, she was growing up so fast she just didn't realise it.

"so little duck, well my big duck, I am going to nip out, I have a surprise for you that I am going to collect from a friend of mine, so I will be right back, okay" I said to her, "okay, promise you are not saying that just to leave for college now?" Prim asked, "of course not, you will see" I replied to her, I quickly ran downstairs and grabbed my jacket; I left the house and went off to meet Gale. Prim was quite upset as she had recently lost her cat buttercup, I was off to get her a puppy, she had wanted a puppy for a while, Gale knew someone called sae who had a mongrel dog which had just given birth to puppies, and we were on our way to pick one up.

I saw Gale and ran over to him, "hey catnip, well I guess after today this is it" Gale said, "you all talk like I am going to my death or something" I replied laughing, "yeah but you are, I mean Katniss Everdeen going to college, that is a death sentence" Gale replied, I smacked his arm softly, "and what is that supposed to mean?" I asked, "well come on, you are not the most sociable, I can really imagine you at the College party's and stuff like that" Gale replied to me chuckling, "I am not that bad, besides you go to college to learn" I replied, "yeah, but there is a thing called a social life as well, and believe me you will get a lot of that" he said, "maybe I will but study's come first" I replied, I nicked a berry off him, "you are such a geek catnip" Gale laughed.

We got to Sae's there were four little scruffy bundles of fur in a box on the ground, they are all males, one caught my eye in particular, he was all black with a little white bit on his eye, I picked him up, and he immediately licked my face, he was so cute, "this is the one" I said, Sae smiled and we took him back to my house.

We Arrived back, me and Gale smiled at each other, I tucked the puppy inside my jacket with only it's little nose poking out, "Prim, come down here, I have a surprise for you" I shouted up, "coming" she shouted back, next minute I saw her running down, "what is it Katniss,have you decided not to go to college?" she asked with a smile on her face, "no not exactly, but I have someone who needs looking after while I am away" I replied, I unzipped my jacket and pulled out a liitle ball of fluff, I swear if Prim's eyes had lit up anymore she would of lit the whole room, "oh my god, a puppy, I love him, I love him" she said excitedly, she held the tiny little body close to her, "he is a boy so you can name him whatever you want" I said to her, "I want to call him Patch, because of his white eye" Prim replied, I loved seeing my little sister happy, I was going to miss her so much when I am away at College.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2, the final meal, you would think she was going to death or something: P **

**Chapter 2**

**The last supper! Well so it seems**

We all got into dad's car, luckily his car was pretty big to fit us all in, I can't believe everybody wanted to have a take out with me, it's not like I was leaving forever, but what the heck, when I get to college I may not have this many people wanting to spend time with me.

"come on Katniss, sing the chubby cheese song?" Dad asked, I shook my head, "come on Katniss, you used to always sing it on the way here" dad said to me, "dad I was like six year old, I am now nineteen" I replied laughing, "yeah but you will always be a little girl to me, please Katniss this one last time" Dad asked, "oh man, chubby cheese, chubby cheese, he will always please, take a bite every night as much cheese as you please" I sang awkwardly, prim clapped, "you are so good Katniss" she replied, "yeah, although these days I much prefer one direction and people like that" I replied, "so Prim, you like your new puppy?" Gale asked, thank god he changed the subject, "thank you" I mouthed to him, "I love him, he is so cute, thank you" Prim replied.

We reached Chubby cheese, it never changed and it always made me feel happy approaching the place, "there it is, that smile you always give when we arrive" Dad said smiling at me, I smiled back at him as he grabbed me and pulled me closer to him, he rubbed my arm, "you will do great in college" he said to me, " thanks dad, and don't worry I will call you and mum everyday" I replied, although most of the time I would probably forget or end up falling asleep after too much work.

We made our way in and sat down at a table, I was between Prim and Gale and then there was was rue next to prim then mum and dad, we all ordered a large Pizza and of course a chocolate milkshake, "well, this is it the last supper, and I just want to wish my daughter Katniss the best of luck in college and my lovely little daughter Prim as she goes to high school and of course her best friend Rue and Gale all the best in district 2, we hope to see you in the holidays " dad said, I swear I saw a tear in his eye, me and dad had always been close, he used to take me all sorts of places when I was younger, he taught me how to swim, how to rollerblade, how to ride a bike, he taught me everything, he was my rock, "I would like to wish you all good luck as well, I swear Katniss I will miss braiding your hair for you and borrowing you my cloths when we go to special occasions, you will find some nice dresses and stuff packed away for when you go to party's or date's, but if you do find that special someone at college make sure he is just like you dad" Mum said, she smiled at me, I smiled back at her, "well least you will have little ducks hair here to braid and dress up, she is my pretty big sister now" I replied, I gave Prim a big smile, she began to turn a shade of pink again as she knew what was coming up, even Gale had a snigger, "Katniss, I don't like Rory" Prim replied, "nobody said anything about you liking Rory" I finished totally wanting to have a fit of giggles, Prim then buried her head in her hands, "dropped yourself in it there, don't worry Rory likes you back" Gale replied taking a drink, "oh how cute" rue replied with her hands over her mouth, "extremely, well Rue you need to keep me posted" I whispered to her, "Katniss!" Prim said, she was now red as a tomato, we all chuckled.

Finally the Pizza came, I could smell the melting cheese, it made my mouth water, I couldn't wait to tuck in, too think next time I come here I would of done my first term at college, we all grabbed a piece and began eating, "so Katniss, what are you doing in college?" rue asked, "oh did Prim not tell you? I asked, "I kind of forgot" Prim said as she looked away, "to much Rory on her mind, anyway, I am studying English, sports and Drama" I replied, "Drama?" Rue asked, "yeah, I thought it would be fun" I replied taking another bite out of my pizza, "cool, so you will be in shows and stuff?" Rue asked, oh my, me in a show in front of a crowd of people, the thought scared me, "maybe, I don't know" I replied, "imagine catnip in a show, I would come and watch you" Gale replied, "well thank you, but I doubt I would be auditioning for a show" I replied, they all looked at me and shook their heads, "Katniss, you really need to let yourself go girl, you are going to college, not retirement home" Gale replied, I glared at him, "what are you doing in college gale?" Rue asked, "oh I am going to Law school in district 2, I want to work in the capitol" Gale replied, "oh, okay so I have to be careful what I do in front of you" Rue replied, "too right, I will come and take you away through the night when you are least expecting it" Gale joked ticking rue on her sides, she giggled, "I am going to miss all this" I said, I finished my chocolate milkshake and we all stood up to go home.

Dad dropped Rue of first, she gave me the biggest hug ever and also shed a few tears, I think I did as well, but I imagined there were going to be more tears than this before I said goodbye tomorrow, next we dropped off Gale, this would be the last time we would see each other till Halloween break, I walked to the house with him, "well I guess this is where we say goodbye" Gale said, looking at me, "yeah, I hope you enjoy college, I will miss you" I said to him, "you too catnip" he replied, a tear ran down his face, I wiped it away, he looked at me, his hand went on my cheek, I was afraid, afraid he was going to kiss me, I didn't want this he was my best friend, he leaned towards me, my body stiffened up as I braced myself but he just placed his forehead against min, I breathed out I sigh of relief, "what, did you think I was going to kiss you then?" he laughed, "kind of yeah, I thought it may of got a bit awkward" I replied, "catnip, I like you but not in that way, you are like a sister to me, would be pretty weird" he replied to me, we both laughed, "I know, I didn't even want you to kiss me anywhere, I was kind of bracing myself for that awkward kiss" I replied, I moved a piece of hair from in front of my eyes, "no way, anyway I better get in and finish off my packing, I guess I will see you in a few weeks" Gale said, I smiled at him, "yeah, miss you already hawthorne" I said as I gave him one last hug and turned to walk on, "hey catnip" Gale said, I turned around, he smiled, "if you meet a nice guy, don't forget to use protection" he replied, he then started giggling, "oh ha ha, you too" I replied as I walked off, he chuckled.

We got back home, I went up and had a quick shower and brushed my teeth and got into my pyjamas, mum and dad came in, Prim came in and got under the covers with me, "I am staying here with you tonight Katniss" she muffled from under the covers, "Prim, you can't sleep in here with her, Katniss had a big day ahead of her in the morning, she needs a good night sleep" Mum said, "oh, not fair" Prim said as she got out of my bed, she sat next to me and I gave her a hug, "thanks for tonight, it meant a lot to me that we could do that one last time before I become a college student, I mean if people knew I went to chubby cheese at my age, I don't think it would go down well" I replied laughing, "well you are a child at heart Katniss, anyway get some sleep, we are leaving earlier in the morning" Dad said as he kissed my forehead, my mum kissed me then I hugged Prim once last time, until they closed the door on me, my last night in my own bed for a while.

**Thanks for reading I know these chapters are boring but next chapter will be interesting, don't forget to review, love you all **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey here is chapter 3, I was quite upset by a review I got about my Grammar mistakes, I try my best but nobody is perfect and I do have problems when it comes to Grammar, all I can say is try and persevere with it, people spend time and effort writing these for people to enjoy and saying stuff about Grammar error's really knocks their confidence, I am not having a go because you are all lovely but all I can do is apologise for bad Grammar, at the end of the day I am not a professional author, sorry for the rant **

**Chapter 3**

**Goodbye**

My alarm clock rang, I hesitated a moment and then bashed it to make it go on snooze, I was so nice and cosy under my duvet, I snuggled down again and closed my eyes, I am sure ten more minutes won't hurt until the thought came to me, I was leaving today.

I suddenly could no longer sleep, I felt the feeling on excitement but I felt a feeling of nervousness in the pit of my stomach. It was mostly the thought of not knowing anybody and being in a strange place, most of my life I have been with Gale.

Realising I could not settle anymore I took the duvet off me and swung my legs out standing up, I rubbed my eyes and walked out to the bathroom, I washed my face then brushed my teeth then I went back to my room and shot on a pair of jeans and a black top and my sneakers. I made my way downstairs, all my suitcases were gone, dad had loaded them up in the car, "hey, are you guy's dying to get rid of me or something?" I asked grabbing some breakfast.

"no of course not, just helping my big girl out that's all" dad replied, I laughed and took a bite from my slice of toast, Prim looked down as she rested her chin on her hands, I made my way over to her, "what's the matter little duck?" I asked, "Katniss, I don't want you to leave, who is going to be here when I need my big sister" she said, her eyes filling with tears, I wrapped my arms around her, "Prim, I will be back, this isn't forever you know, you can call me every night you know" I explained to her, she wiped a tear away from her eye "really?" she said, "yes, and also you have patch to keep you company" I said as I picked our puppy up, she grabbed him in her arms and kissed him on the head, "what if I need you when I start my new school?" she asked, "look if anybody try's to mess with you say, if they don't stop being mean, your big sister will come and sort them out for you" I replied as I put my fists into a fighting position, Prim giggled, she then handed me something, it was a round pin with a mocking jay holding an arrow, "I want you to have it, that way there will always be something there to remind you of me" Prim replied, I looked at her, I could feel myself getting emotional.

About an hour later we headed for the car, this was it I was heading for college, I could feel the nerves really starting to kick in now. I got into the back and Prim sat next to me, mum and dad got in straight after, I took one last look at the house, I couldn't believe I wouldn't be coming back here for weeks.

It was a long drive to Panem College, about an hour and a half drive, although it felt longer, but we finally reached it. Dad parked up in the visitors parking and we all got out, it looked like quite an old building, it was surrounded by grass and forest, it was very remote and there wasn't many shops in sight, not that I was used to having many shops, it almost reminded me of home.

"Well, this place has never changed since me and your mum came here" dad said as he looked around, "I know, and oh look they still have that little dock, the one me and your dad shared our first kiss" mum replied grabbing him around the neck and staring deeply into his eyes, "oh please, do you mind I have to stay here not you guys" I said turning slightly red as people were looking, "oh your so cute when you are embarrassed, anyway shall we go and find your apartment?" dad asked, sure anything to make them go and stop embarrassing me and themselves for that matter.

We walked up the stone path, prim began dragging her feet making the stones go everywhere, which a guy with shoulder length blonde hair didn't seem to approve of, he looked like the caretaker, mum nudged Prim and urged her to move on quick, I glanced behind me as i watched the man sweep all the stones back onto the path, "oh my god after all these year's Haymitch still works here" mum said, Haymitch it sounded like something you would call your dog, "why is he a real jerk or something?" I asked, "no just don't get on the wrong side of him that's all, like Prim here" mum replied, slowly glancing down at Prim, I couldn't help but laugh.

We entered at it was a big room with a desk in the middle, there were several rooms around the outside and I stair case leading up which I presumed were the apartments.

"welcome, welcome to Panem College, I am Effie, I am the area's manager here, could I take your name please?" she asked me, she was a really colourful women, she had a light purple wig and was plastered with pale make up, her lips looked like they were bleeding from the amount of lip stick she had on and her cloths were just outrageous, "oh my Effie, you have never aged a bit" dad said, "why thank you kind Sir" she replied, obviously mum and dad remembered her, "Katniss Everdeen" I replied, I then saw her eyes with her fluttering fake eyelashes skim down the list, "there you are, I will get you your key, you are on the third floor, room 12, I will also give you a map to guide you around this place" as she trotted over in her high heels and opened the cupboard behind the desk with several hundred keys, all in pairs, she picked out mine and came back over, "there is your key and your welcome pack, I hope you enjoy you stay here and hope you enjoy your first year at Panem College" she replied, I thanked her and walked off, "I swear that women never ages a day" dad said, "I know she looked the same when we were here" Mum replied, "she was scary" Prim replied, I just thought she was one strange looking women.

I arrived at my dorm, it was bigger than I thought, "wow this is nice, they must of redone these since we were here" mum said to dad as she looked around the place. I placed my bags on the bed nearest to the window, I had a view of all the tree's it was beautiful, "you want any help unpoacking your bags and making your bed … "mum said before I cut her off "mum, I can take it from here, really" I replied she immediately grabbed me in her arms and squeezed me tight that I almost couldn't breathe, "please take care of yourself" mum said, I felt tears running down her cheeks and hitting my shoulder. Prim came over and jumped in my arms, I walked them all down to the car, on getting there Prim would not let me go "No Katniss" she sobbed as she held onto me, I got down to her level and cupped my hands around her face, "Prim, you need to let me go, look at me okay, the weeks will fly over, I will be back to visit in no time" I explained to her, she gave me a reassuring nod and I wiped the tears from her face, "be my big duck, okay" I said to her, she nodded again, "I love you Katniss" she replied and held her close to me, "I love you too" I replied, I could feel my eyes filling up, I picked her up and put her into the car, mum and dad gave me one last kiss and hug, "take care of yourself angel okay" Dad said, " I will, see you in a few weeks" I replied, they got in the car and gave me one last wave before they drove off and soon their car was in the distance, I wiped away the tears from my eyes.

I suddenly heard the loud sound of an engine, I turned around and there was a sunset orange sports car parking in the student spaces. My mouth dropped I had never seen anything like it, the door opened and a guy got out, he was about 5ft 7, he had sort of dark blonde hair and blue eyes that sparkled, he was wearing combat trousers and a tight black top which showed of his muscular arms, for some reason I couldn't stop staring at him, he turned and his eyes caught sight of me I suddenly looked away feeling my cheeks burning, I rubbed the tops of my arms and quickly glanced again to see if he was still looking, he was now talking to a group of other students, he glanced at me again for a moment, I then turned around and made my way back up gravel path back into the College

**I wonder who the blonde guy is hmmmmmm I will try and update tonight along with my other story and again sorry for any grammar mistakes, please review **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, I would like to thank all the people who have reviewed this story and followed and made favourite it means a lot to me and thank you too **_**friend of Mags**_** for making me feel better after the comment I got about my Grammar you made me feel better thank you oh yes and Katniss's kind of loses her temper a bit as well **

**Chapter 4**

**My new roommate and an extremely hot guy**

I made my way back to my apartment, I couldn't get the image of the guy out of my head, then I remembered I can't get distracted, he looked like one of the popular one's though, he probably has a super-hot girlfriend, especially with a car like that.

I walked into my apartment and realised I was no longer alone, a girl sat on the bed, she had Blonde hair and blue eyes, she was wearing shorts and a tank top with high shoes, she looked up at me, "oh hello, I am Madge undersea" she said holding out her hand, I took it and shook her hand, "Katniss everdeen" I replied, "very nice to meet you Katniss, I guess we are roommates, were are you from?" she asked me, I knew this girl from somewhere, she didn't go to our school, I couldn't quite put my finger on it, "district 12" I replied, "me too, I am the mayor's daughter" Madge replied, that was it, I had seen her on TV, as if I was sharing a room with the Mayor's daughter. I went over and sat on my bed, I began to unpack my cloths and found the dresses my mum had packed for me, I pulled out the red one with the orange material at the bottom, this is the one when you twirled around it looked like the dress had flames, "Katniss, that is the most beautiful dress I have ever seen" Madge said as she ran her fingers through the silk at the bottom, "you should wear this tonight, it is the launch party you know for the new students" Madge explained, and here we go the social life, although I would of preferred to just put on my pyjamas and go to sleep but I had to make an effort, "yeah sure, it's kind of short though" I replied, "it is not, don't be silly, do you have any nice shoe's?" Madge asked, of course I didn't I have never wore nice shoe's in my life, "of course not" I replied I chuckled, "I have some nice one's that will go with that dress" she replied as she looked around in her bag, she then pulled out a pair of red shoe's, they had a small heel on them, they didn't look to bad.

I tried them on and they fit perfect, I stood up and began walking in them, I kept falling to the side, "you need to get used to them, come on, we shall go for a wander and you can get used to them" Madge said as she grabbed my arm, oh god I don't think I am going to make it to the party tonight because I am most probably going to kill myself by the end of the day in these, we walked down the corridor and down the stairs, I held onto the railing, "Katniss you are hopeless girl" Madge said laughing, "sorry, I have never walked in shoe's like this before" I replied, I looked like a complete idiot.

We finally reached the ground floor and I was still alive, a group of students were laughing at me, one was a girl with blonde hair, more make up than a clown and very how do I put it slutty cloths , the other was a tall blonde guy, he had that smug look about him, he looked casual the whole jeans and t shirt thing, then there was another blondish guy, he looked like a right brainless moron, then there was a brown haired girl who was dressed similar to the blonde and a dark haired girl who's eyes were greyer than mine, she looked like the don't mess me with me type of girls, dressed a bit more appropriate than the other two I must say and finally oh no it was the guy I saw outside, he stood leaning against the wall, I stared at him, his arms were crossed and he stared back at me, "ignore them Katniss, they are district 1 kids, they are all the same, travel in packs" she shouted to them, they all looked at us smug except the guy from outside, "come on Katniss, we have better things to do than bother with these" Madge replied, we began to walk off when I heard the blonde girl say something, I suddenly turned around in rage and stomped over to her, "YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY YOU STUPID FUCKING BITCH" I screamed, "PLEASE SHARE IT WITH ME, I WILL STAB YOU IN THE EYE WITH THIS SHOE YOU FUCKING BITCH" I screamed more, "Katniss, calm down she isn't worth it" Madge said as she dragged me away, they all looked shocked even the guy from outside, honestly I had never lost it like that before with anybody ever, Madge took me outside and we sat on the step, "sorry about that, she made me so angry, people think they can just say stuff about you when they don't even know you" I explained, "I know, well what do you expect they are from district 1, they are all the same, stuck up snobs" Madge replied, "I can tell, are there more of them here?" I asked, "hopefully no, you fancy an ice cream?" Madge asked, "yeah sure, get me a feast, I love them" I replied, Madge walked off, inside the college I sat there for a minute or two, "hey, mind if I join you?" someone said I looked up and there was the dark blonde guy with the sports guy standing there, my stomach flipped, "sure" I replied, he took a seat next to me, the smell of his after shave was amazing, he smelt like lynx, "so I just want to apologise about my friends, they can be a bit out of order sometimes, you really told Glimmer didn't you" he said laughing

"is that the plastic bitch's name" I asked, "yeah, the other girl is called Delly, and the dark haired girl is called Clove, the tall blonde guy is Cato and the other guy is Marvel and I am Peeta Mellark" he replied to me, Peeta Mellark, that was an amazing name, "Katniss Everdeen" I replied, "pretty name" he said, he smiled at me slightly, I found myself getting lost in his amazing blue eyes, "your car is cool by the way" I said to him, it was the first thing that popped into my head, "thanks, I can take you out for a ride sometime if you want" Peeta said to me, I smiled slightly and felt my cheeks burning up a bit, I somehow thought he was asking me out on a date "are you sure your friends will approve" I replied, "it's not up to them though is it, I can be friends with whoever I want really" Peeta replied, he grinned at me, I then laid back on my hands, Peeta did the same and suddenly my fingers touched his, I quickly pulled my hand away, he giggled, "anyway I need to shoot, me and my roommate need to get ready for the party tonight, I guess I will see you there, oh and if you want to go for a ride in my car with me my apartment is on the 4th floor room number 14" Peeta said as he got up, "okay" I replied, he smiled at me, Madge came out, her mouth dropped when she saw Peeta, she then looked at me, I was pretty sure I was blushing, my mouth felt dry, "well, well what was all that about, were you getting chatted up by a hottie there?" Madge asked handing me my feast, "he asked me if I wanted to go for a ride with him in his car, his name is Peeta Mellark" I replied, I think I was smiling a bit, "oh my god, the Peeta Mellark?" Madge asked as she sat next to me, "what do you mean the Peeta Mellark?" I asked, "have you seriously never heard of Peeta Mellark , he is like a star" Madge explained to me, "sorry I only know one direction and that, explain please" I replied, "Peeta is part of a band from district 1 The Mocking jays, he is the lead singer" Madge said, I was just sat speechless, my ice cream was melting down my fingers, so I had just been asked out by a lead singer from a band, "I have never heard of The Mocking jays" I replied, "I will show you, they are on Panem Tube" Madge replied, she pulled a song up called _say you don't want it, _it was sort of indie music, and I must say he was absolutely amazing.

We walked back into College, my fingers were in a right state since my ice cream had melted all over them, I spotted Peeta with Glimmer all over him, I looked over to him and he smiled at me, I smiled back.

**Peeta's POV**

"Peeta, don't tell me you are interested in her?" Glimmer said, I looked at her "I was just looking at her, you were all so mean, one of us has to be nice" I replied as I watched Katniss from over the other side of the room, she was amazingly beautiful and I was drawn to her, even when I was in the car park and I saw her looking at me I was forced to look twice, "Peeta, she has zero dress sense, zero make up and what is with the braid, come on you can have a real girl" Glimmer said as she pushed me further against the wall, she was like an animal trying to maul her prey, the smell of her strong expensive perfume chocked me, her lips then met mine, she pushed hard onto my lips, I looked over and saw Katniss look away and walk up to the apartments, she looked quite upset, "hey Mellark, stop snogging the lovely ladies, we have a party to get ready for" Finnick shouted over, Finnick was my roommate, he was tall with bronze hair, the type of guy all the girls would love, "Glimmer I have got to go" I said as I managed to get her off me, "see you tonight Peeta" Glimmer shouted back at me, "thank you so much" I whispered to Finnick as we made our way upstairs, "she is hot man" he replied to me, "yeah but she is clingy, I get sick of her sometimes" I replied, yes Glimmer was my girlfriend but now I had met Katniss , I mean I don't know there was just something about her, I didn't know what it was yet but I am sure I will figure it out.

**Now don't worry we all know that Katniss and Peeta will end up together but the question is how? Hope you liked it please review **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, I am afraid this will only be a short chapter as I don't have much time to write a long one I hope you all love it. Again thank you for all the reviews they mean a lot to me **

**Chapter 5**

**My Lie to Peeta**

**Katniss's POV**

I lay on my bed, my feet were killing me after wearing those shoes, i could smell the scent of Peeta, he smelt amazing, and the image of him was replaying in my head and the words "_I could take you for a ride in my car _"repeating over and over.

"So Katniss, are you going out for a ride with Peeta" Madge asked as she picked out her outfit for the party.

I wasn't sure, he looked like he was dating that Glamour or whatever you call her, why was he even asking me anyway, and yeah she was a plastic little slut and all that but I didn't want to be second best to Peeta.

"I don't know, just he is with that girl and I don't want to be his dirty little secret" I replied, Madge laughed, "how will you be his dirty little secret, no harm being friends" Madge replied.

"what I am saying is, I shouldn't get to involved with him" I replied, Madge looked at me like I was crazy, suddenly I looked in shock, Madge had not shut the door and Peeta was stood there.

He was leaning against the door frame with his hands in his pockets, "Peeta, oh my god" Madge said fan girl screaming, "oh no you are the ninth person who has done that since I arrived" Peeta said smiling, he walked in and came and sat next to me, I edged away a tiny bit, why did he make my stomach flutter when he was near to me.

"oh Katniss would love to go out for a ride with you" Madge said, she looked at me and winked, great Madge was making my life so difficult, Peeta looked at me wide eyed, "really?" he asked me, "well I didn't say that, I guess I don't want to cause trouble between you and Glamour" I said as I played with the quilt, "Glimmer and you won't, come on she is always with Cato, probably shagging behind my back" he replied, I looked at Madge and she looked at me, "sorry girls, I shouldn't talk like that, you look like well-mannered young ladies, and sorry for arriving like this, my roommate Finnick was just using the bathroom, he couldn't wait till he got to the room" Peeta replied.

I began texting Gale

**Me: hey Gale, arrived here fine, my roommate is the Mayor's daughter Madge, and I have this really fit guy sat right next to me and I don't know what to do, he wants to take me out for a drive and I don't know what to say.**

**Gale: hey catnip, great me too, my roommate is this guy called Rhys, and oh well I don't know I guess you should be careful, is he a nice guy?**

**Me: Yeah, he is the lead singer of a band called The Mocking jays**

**Gale: Holy shit, Katniss yes, say yes, he is a district 1 guy, they are well famous, you need to get in there before other girls get their hands on him.**

**Me: one problem he is already dating this Barbie girl, and I am scared that if I start hanging around with him it will get complicated and I end up having this fling with him, I don't want to be second best**

**Gale: then just imagine he is me, you would never think of having a fling with me so if you imagine he is me then that shouldn't be a problem**

Oh yes, Peeta really looked like Gale, I can't imagine they sell Gale mask's in college

**Me: yes that will really work, times like this I need you here, and I am going to my first party tonight **

**Gale: oh catnip that's great, and mingle okay, don't be a dodo, well I have to shoot pet lamb got my things to sort out before a welcome lecture**

**Me: yeah we have one of them in the morning, catch you later Gale**

"talking to your boyfriend back home" Peeta asked, he smiled at me

What do I say, do I say yes and make Peeta jealous or do I tell the truth, "Yes it was, it was, what his name was again?" Madge asked, oh god there she goes again, she gave me the go along with it look, "Gale, yeah I was talking to my boyfriend, he is in a College in district 2" I replied, I tried not to giggle.

"Oh, well he is a lucky guy, let me guess you were asking him if it was okay to come out with me" Peeta asked, "he said it's fine, I should have friends" I replied, I can't believe I was lying.

Peeta looked quite disappointed, suddenly another guy came in, "Mellark you ready?" he asked, "sure, this is Finnick" Peeta said, Finnick was tall and handsome, he had bronze hair, he didn't give me the same effect as Peeta gave me, "nice to meet you ladies, your Katniss, the one that Peeta hasn't stopped talking about for the past hour" Finnick replied, Peeta looked away I could see him blushing, I felt my cheeks burning up too, "I am Madge" she said, i could tell straight away that Finnick appealed to her, but it was what he had said, Peeta had never stopped talking about me, then I had to remember he was with Glimmer and I suppose to be with Gale, thanks to Madge.

**Again I am sorry if it is short but I think you will just be glad I updated next chapter will be good it's the dance and I wonder if anything will happen between Katniss and Peeta ;) well you will just have to wait and see, don't worry I will update tomorrow since I love you all **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter I am sure you will all love this chapter, again I want to thank people for all the reviews you all keep me writing, oh and I hope you like the cover photo to go with this story and I know I chose logan Lerman as Finnick but he is all I could think off to be cute enough to play him ig you guys have any other covers you think could work with this story feel free to share them .**

**Chapter 6**

**My first Night**

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta and Finnick left, Madge looked at me, "oh my god did you hear that, Peeta never stopped talking about you, Katniss he likes you" she replied excitedly.

I shook my head, "yeah maybe he does but it's probably a crazy little crush, and thanks so much for saying I had a boyfriend" I replied giggling.

"did you see him though, he was so upset and jealous, he digs you girl, and you are so lucky" Madge replied as she sat down and started fiddling with my hair.

"what you doing?" I asked, "I am going to do your hair nice for the party, you will look much nicer than Glimmer" Madge replied.

A few hours later Madge had curled my hair and done my make up, I had never really ever worn make up before, she had put on some lovely eyelashes with little flames that bushed off the end, my foundation matched my skin tone with some reddy orange blusher and red lip gloss, I was also wearing my red dress and the shoes Madge borrowed me, I looked on the mirror and I must admit I looked flawless.

"oh my Katniss you look beautiful" Madge said as she put her hand over her mouth in shock, she was wearing a black dress with black strap shoes and her hair was curled like mine.

"thanks, I feel so overdressed though" I replied, "don't be silly, Peeta will love it" Madge replied with a grin, I grinned back, she then grabbed her phone and took a picture of both of us, "this is so going on my Panem book" Madge said as she uploaded it. I had never heard of half of these things like Panem tube and Panem book, I felt so old fashioned.

"what is Panem book?" I asked, "oh it's a social network site, you can add friends and stuff like that, I could make you one if you wanted me too?" she asked me, "yeah sure, guess I need to be in with the stuff these days" I replied.

Madge laughed, "well I will but now we have a party to get too" Madge replied, we grabbed our bags and made our way down to the ball room.

**Peeta's POV**

I took a shower and put on some cloths, I wore a black shirt and a pair of jeans, I gelled my hair back, "well look at you, looking very snazzy there Mellark" Finnick said, walking out of the bathroom fastening the button on his shirt sleeve, "thanks, you don't look to bad yourself" I replied.

"come here mate, we must take a picture and upload this to Panem book, our first party as college students" Finnick said as he took a picture of me and him, "tag me in it please" I replied .

I found myself on my phone searching for Katniss Everdeen, I sighed when nothing was found on her, why did I feel like this about her, I was with Glimmer, was I happy with Glimmer? Why was I not bothered by the thought that she was spending some quality time with Cato behind my back?

"Hey Finnick, who do you think is better, say if you were me, who would you go for Glimmer or Katniss?" I asked, Finnick looked at me and laughed, "You really got a naughty crush on that girl haven't you" he replied.

I smiled, "she is so beautiful , I mean I know Glimmer is hot but Katniss she just doesn't have to try, she just has natural beauty" I replied, " well you really need to decide who you want, because you know far well that Glimmer is cheating on you, and Katniss well, she seems sweet" Finnick replied.

"she has a boyfriend though, she was texting him, I don't know but I felt so jealous" I replied, Finnick shook his head, " come on you party time" he replied and we left.

We arrived at the party, the whole place was crowded already, all the new ones were mingling, the place was full of nineteen year olds, half were already drunk and a lot of hot girls wearing hardly nothing.

"look all the hot babes tonight" Finnick said, suddenly I spotted Glimmer, " come this way, I don't want her to see me" I said as I dragged him towards the staircase, we grabbed two drinks of fruit juice and stayed near the stairs, "erm ….. Peeta" Finnick said as he signalled me too look up the stairs.

There she was, she was wearing the most beautiful dress ever and her hair was flawless, I stared at her, never had I seen someone so beautiful as Katniss Everdeen.

"hey Katniss" I said, my voice shaking a little, I swallowed hard, "hey Peeta, you look very smart" she said to me, I felt my cheeks burning up, I rubbed the back of my head with my hand, "you look stunning" I replied to her, looking down to the floor, she giggled.

"Katniss twirl, make your dress flare" Madge said to her, suddenly Katniss began to twirl around making her dress swirl and look like it was on fire, she giggled and smiled all the time she was doing it, oh no I think I was falling in love with her.

"Peeta!" Glimmer shouted, I turned around and there she was wearing a pink short dress, and of course Cato was right behind her, I couldn't help but think she looked like a marshmallow, she looked no way as amazing as Katniss did.

"have you been avoiding me?" Glimmer asked, yes of course I was, "no I couldn't find you" I lied, she looked at me, I saw cato smirking behind her, "what are you doing talking to her?" Glimmer asked, "I was just talking, am I not allowed to talk to other people now?" I asked her.

"what's the matter, you frightened that katniss looks one hundred times better than you?" Madge said, Glimmer's face was full of rage, "well that dress is nice I suppose, so Peeta you coming or what?" Glimmer asked, believe me I didn't want to I wanted to stay with katniss all night but I had a plan, "yeah, give me two minutes I need to use the bathroom" I replied.

Glimmer walked away, I didn't really need the bathroom but I needed to somehow meet up with Katniss, I turned to her "sorry I got to fly I will see you later" I said to her, I grabbed her hand but at the same time gave her a piece of paper, I gave her a smile then walked off with Finnick.

**Katniss's POV**

I opened the piece of paper, "what does it say?" Madge asked, "it says _meet me outside the school in five minutes, I promised you a ride out in my car. Peeta x"_ I said reading it out, my heart skipped a beat, "oh my god katniss you need to go, his face when he saw you, he was smitten, you need to take this chance" Madge explained.

"I know but you told him I had a boyfriend and he is with Glimmer, nothing like that is ever going to happen" I replied laughing, "Katniss, just go okay, you like him he likes you, plus Glimmer is cheating on him, look over there" Madge said to me, I looked over and thinking they are hiding Glimmer and Cato were kissing passionately, poor Peeta.

With more persuasion Madge managed to talk me into meeting Peeta outside, I admit I felt nervous, I made my way through the crowd and out of the party I made my way to the front doors and there he was sat on the steps where we had sat a few hours earlier, my stomach was flipping over, I felt slightly shaky.

"you requested me?" I said, he turned around and smiled, "I was thinking you wouldn't come" he replied, "well you thought wrong" I replied, I sat down next to him, it was a warm night.

"so you enjoying College so far?" Peeta asked, "yeah it seems great" I replied, I fiddled with my fingers, I always did this when I was nervous, then there was the fact about Glimmer, "hey Peeta, I don't want to ruin your evening but, I thought you had the right to know that I saw her kissing Cato" I replied, I caught eye contact with him, his amazing blue eyes sparkled in the moonlight, "I know Katniss, they do more than kiss believe me" he replied, he seemed so chilled out about it, "doesn't it bother you?" I asked, "not really, you want to go for that drive?" he asked me.

I smiled, and looked at him again, he was staring at me and he smiled, "yeah sure" I replied.

We walked over to his car, he got his keys out of his pocket, "how did you know to bring your keys out?" I asked, "I kind of planned to take you out tonight" he replied smiling, I chuckled, we got into his car, it was even more amazing inside, it had leather seats which were very comfortable, "so welcome to the Mellark wheels, anywhere you would like to go in particular?" Peeta asked, as his fingers traced the side of my seat were I was sitting, I stiffened in my seat, "anywhere, your choice" I replied, "I know where to take you" he replied, starting the car.

The engine roared as he pressed the gas, man it was loud, suddenly we were setting off, all I could do was smile, I turned and looked at Peeta he was smirking, he turned to look at me, "so katniss, where are you from again? He asked me, "district 12, and I know you're from district 1 and you are a singer in a band called The Mocking jay's" I replied, "how do you know so much?" Peeta asked me, "Madge told me, she loves you band, and I think you are pretty good as well" I replied, I bit my bottom lip.

"why thank you, I am hoping to get the guys over here and do a gig" Peeta replied, "sounds cool can I have your auto graph" I asked laughing, Peeta laughed back, "Katniss Everdeen you are amazing" Peeta said to me, I smiled and looked down, I fiddled around in my bag.

We stopped it was a dark place, no one was around, I froze in my seat, Peeta got out and walked around and opened the door for me, he held his hand out for me, he helped me out the car and held my hand, he looked in my eyes, "I have something to show you" he said to me, I smiled ,"okay" I replied shaky, ok so I must trust this guy because I only met him today and I am out alone with him, I mean he may murder me right? Oh no looks at his face though.

He led me over to a hill, I looked down and there was the capitol, all lit up looking amazing, "wow, I have never seen the capitol, its amazing" I said as I looked around, I looked up at peeta, I loved the way his eyes sparkled in the moonlight, "we visit the capitol when we do Gigs, if you want to visit I can take you sometime" Peeta replied.

We both sat down on the grass, I sat tucking my legs under my chin "yeah, could a take my family as well?" I asked, he turned to me, "of course, all of them, do you have brothers and sisters?" he asked me, "yeah I have a younger sister called Prim, she is starting high school" I replied, "oh, bet she is looking forward to it?" Peeta asked, "kind of but I think she is slightly scared, she thinks she won't fit in" I replied.

Peeta shook his head, "she will surprise herself, if she is anything like you and your boyfriend" he replied smiling at me, he was such a charmer, "I don't have a boyfriend, Madge just said that to make you jealous, Gale is my best friend and never in a million years would I date him" I replied laughing I stood up as my leg went dead, "anyway do you want to go back, I am keeping you from the party" I said, "it's fine katniss, besides I wondering if you would dance with me in the moonlight?" Peeta asked, I turned and looked at him, I couldn't see in the dark but I think he may have been blushing, "we don't have any music though" I said.

He then switched the radio on in his car and the song _dancing in the moonlight_ by toploader came on, I shook my head, "you don't think of everything Mellark don't you" I said as I let him grab my hand, "I know right" he replied as he swung me out and then pulled me back, our noses were touching, I looked at him seductively, he then hitched my legs around his waist and spun me around, I wrapped my arms around his neck, I was starting to get dizzy, "Peeta, I am getting dizzy" I said laughing, he then stopped and put me down, I still had my arms wrapped around his neck, I was still laughing.

I opened my eyes, we just stared into each other's eyes, he was so beautiful, and my heart was racing. I suddenly felt his hands on my cheeks as he cupped them in his hands, I suddenly felt his warm breath on my lips as we got closer to each other, I felt is warm lips on mine and he kissed me.

My whole body felt on fire, it was the most amazing feeling ever, I went with him as he kissed me, I had never kissed anybody before, so I hoped I didn't disappointed, he smiled into our kiss, I suddenly pulled away as I came back to reality, "Peeta, I can't do this, you are with Glimmer, yeah she kissed Cato but you shouldn't drop to her level, you are better that, and I don't want to be second best too you" I said.

He grabbed me around the waist, "no Katniss, it's not like that, you will never be second best, you are amazing and I really like you, please give me a chance" Peeta said to me, "it's not that, I will but you need to finish with Glimmer first" I explained to him.

He got his phone out, "no you can't dump her over text" I said to him, I laughed, "who can't she kisses another guy in plain sight, see how she likes this" he said.

**Peeta's POV**

She knew who I wanted, Katniss was the most amazing girl I had ever met, what was I thinking going out with Glimmer, she only wanted me because I was in a band

**Me: Glimmer I heard what you did, I know you are shagging Cato behind my back, it's over, I am in love with another girl**

**Glimmer: yeah with that bitch Katniss, I saw you go off with her, well count yourself out of the gang, c ya loser**

**Me: good riddance to trash**

I then deleted her number, "Glimmer is a bitch, she will never be like you" I said grabbing katniss around the waist, she looked at me and smiled, my stomach felt like I had millions of butterflies in my stomach right now.

"promise something Peeta, you didn't just say that so I will date you and still see her?" Katniss asked me, "I promise, I am not like that" I replied to her, I then thought of some lyrics from a song I had heard, think their names were jedward or something, they were annoying but I liked this certain song, _"and I will always know where you are, cause I can see you glow in the dark, we got the stars and moon in us, where always going to me luminous" I sang, _Katniss smiled, she then kissed me again, I pushed her down on the bonnet of my car and kissed her passionately, I had defiantly found my true love.

**Well there is a nice long chapter for you, I hope you don't all think the way Peeta dumped Glimmer was harsh but I think she got what she deserved myself, next chapter should be up by tomorrow or Monday as I need to update my other story as well. Love you all**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry I didn't update when I said I would as you know I started a new story anyway some of you will like this chapter and some of you may think I am evil but her here we go :p**

**Chapter 8**

**Oh my**

**Katniss's POV**

"Katniss wake up" I heard Madge say as she shook me, I opened my eyes, I sat up

"Madge, what, where, how" I asked feeling confused, I had realised what had happened, I had dreamt the whole thing, I laid down a sighed.

"wow, you were in a deep sleep, I thought you were going to miss the dance" Madge laughed, I put my hands over my face, I had just dreamt about making out with Peeta.

"so sorry, I must of dosed off" I said as I swung my legs off my bed and stood up, I walked into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, confused of how much that dream felt so real.

About ten minutes later Madge knocked on the door, "are you nearly done in there" she shouted, "yes, almost" I replied as I dried my hair with the towel.

I came out the bathroom and brushed the tangles out my hair, I then dried it and used Madge's curlers to curl it, I was in expert but it didn't look to bad. I then put on my dress. Madge came out the bathroom and looked me up and down, "very nice katniss, you just need a bit of make up to set the whole thing off" she replied. She grabbed her makeup bag and emptied the contents onto the bed.

"don't go overboard though, I don't want to look like a clown" I said to her, "you shut your pie hole and let me sort you out girl" Madge said laughing. She began applying this powder to my face which made my face look flawless, she then applied this colourful powder which was sort of a pinkish that she applied to my cheeks, I was now looking kind of what I did when I saw Peeta.

She then used some sort of pencil to draw a line under my eyes and then stuck long eyelashes over my real ones. By this time I was looking like a completely different person, "Madge, I don't look like me anymore" I said to her giving her a slight smile, "you look beautiful Katniss, just one more thing then you are ready" Madge replied as she put some glossy liquid on my lips which made them look red.

"done" she said, I looked in the mirror, I looked exactly how I looked in my dream, if the whole night happened like my dream I will be freaked out. Least Madge wasn't wearing the same dress as she had in my dream; this one was white with black high heels.

"thank god you are not wearing a black dress" I laughed, she looked at me confused.

"how come?" she asked me

"oh no reason" I replied.

We left our Apartment, I turned around and bumped into someone, I found myself looking in the eyes of Peeta. "Sorry" I said to him as I laughed, "it's fine, I wasn't looking were I was going" he replied to me grinning. He was holding me around the waist; looking at him I couldn't stop thinking of the dream.

"oh for god sake why don't you both just kiss and get it over with" Finnick said as he appeared behind us, Madge giggled and blushed when she saw him, me and Peeta looked away from each other as I backed away from his grip around my waist. "you girls off to the party as well?" Finnick asked, "of course" Madge replied giggling.

I saw Peeta looking me up and down and smiling, "you look stunning Katniss" he said to me, I smiled, he didn't look to bad himself in his tight black shirt and his denim jeans, and he looked sexy.

"so I guess you better get down to Glimmer, she will be waiting for you" I said, his smile disappeared, " I am sure she will have Cato to keep her company" he replied to me.

"hey are you guys coming or not? " Finnick asked, "yeah sure" Peeta replied, he gestured for me to go first, I giggled, he smiled at me, "I am nothing but a gentleman" he said to me.

We reached the ball room, it was already full of the new students half already drunk, "so katniss, would you like to be friends, you know hang out and stuff?" peeta asked, I looked into his eyes, being friends was going to be hard but I suppose if it meant we would get to spend time together it didn't sound too bad.

"sure, sounds good, so what you studying? I asked him

"sports, English and Art" he replied, when he said Sports and English my heart skipped a beat

"me too, I am doing Sports and English but I am doing Drama" I replied

"well Drama would be no good for me, I am no actor or singer so I would be no good" he laughed

"Don't say that, I bet you can" I replied, he laughed "defiantly not" he replied

"I can't draw" I replied

"I bet you can, I will be happy to teach you" he said looking at me and grinning

"oh Peeta what would Glimmer say" I said laughing, he giggled with me , "I got bad news for you, Glimmer is doing Drama, and she is very competitive, just warning you" Peeta said to me.

"thanks, I will remember to kick her ass" I replied, I gave him a smile, he smiled back, maybe I shouldn't say stuff like that about his girlfriend.

I looked at Madge who was joking on with Finnick, "looks them two are getting on like a house on fire" I said, "yeah, Finnick fancies her" Peeta replied, "really?" I asked.

"Yeah, he wants to take her to our dorm and do things to her which I don't really want to get into" Peeta said laughing.

I understood, "exactly what you will be doing with Glimmer tonight" I said looking down, "no of course not" Peeta laughed.

Why did I even care, we were only friends after all, then I thought of the dream and how much I wanted it to be real.

**Peeta's POV**

I wasn't going to tell Katniss that I was a virgin, she had probably done it millions of times with her boyfriend, but I was not going to give mine away till I found my true love.

"you want a drink?" I asked her

"sure" she said as she nodded , I walked over to the bar, I forgot to ask her what she wanted , oh well I would not be a gentleman if I got her alcohol, she may think I am wanting to get her drunk so I think I better get her a juice.

I looked over at her, she was twirling around, her dress making a fire effect, my heart was racing, I suddenly started day dreaming.

Katniss approached me and suddenly she grabbed me around the neck and kissed me, the kiss lasted a while; my body feeling like it was on fire, suddenly she pulled away and looked into my eyes.

"hello, your drinks" the bar guy said, "oh sorry" I replied as I came back to reality, I looked over at Katniss again, she was dancing with Finnick now, he was twirling her around, I laughed and smiled at her.

"you going to make her dizzy there" I said to Finnick, "hey Mellark, catch" he said as he swung her out, I put the drinks on the table and caught her, she ended up in my arms, our noses nearly touching, she was so close I could feel her warm breath on my lips, all I wanted to do was kiss her.

"Oh Peeta, hope you're having fun there" Glimmer said her face filled with rage

" it's not how it looks " I said to her, "you never look at me like that" she said to me, suddenly she lunged at katniss, "YOU BITCH" Glimmer screamed as she pulled her hair, "we were not doing anything you crazy cow" Katniss replied.

"Glimmer stop" I replied, as I tried to pull her away from katniss, she suddenly dragged Katniss by the hair and pulled her head back and smacked her head off the table, she collapsed to the floor. Her nose was all blooded up, "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Katniss screamed as she pushed glimmer to the floor and bent her leg back, Glimmer screamed in pain.

Cato was laughing at the whole scene, "don't just stand there grab your whore" I said to him, he looked at me and laughed, "she is your bitch man" he replied.

"Katniss stop, get off her" I pleaded to her asi grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away, by now the whole of the college were looking at us, I picked Katniss up and carried her upstairs.

"PEETA IT'S OVER, BE WITH HER FOR ALL CARE, I NEED A PROPER MAN WHO ISNT A VIRGIN" Glimmer screamed, suddenly I heard everyone start laughing.

I reached Katniss's apartment and opend the door, I then dropped her on her bed, and I shook my head "don't look at me like that, she started it" I said. "why fight back, it was daft" I replied, I wasn't angry at her just sad that she had that happen to her.

She suddenly started crying, I wrapped my arm around her, "what did I do, you know I came to college to study and that's it and what happens my first day here and I have a fight with someone" she said sobbing, I pulled her closer to be and rubbed the side of her arm, "that's college for you, things will get better, look at it this way, at least people won't dare mess with you " I replied laughing, she had a little giggle, "that was a bit harsh dumping you, in my dream you dumped her" she blurted out, I looked at her and smirked "you were dreaming about me?" I asked.

she began to blush, I grinned at her , suddenly our eyes met, we stared at eachother, our gaze was interrupted, "you okay Katniss" Madge asked, "look I am going to get going back to my dorm, I don't think I will be going back to the party" I said, I took my arm from around her and stood up, "thanks Peeta, glad we are friends, I will see you tomorrow" she said to me, I smiled "see you Katniis" I replied and I walked out.

**Please don't hate me for making out that it was a dream just I think they moved to quick, besides I have a good idea for when they get together for real thank you for all the reviews I love them all. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, I am such an idiot I realised in the last chapter I said that Peeta could not sing then remembered he is in a band _ _ _ what am I like. Sorry it's Josh Hutcherson brain I am so in love with him he is affecting my memory lol soon I will forget what my name is xD **

**Chapter 8**

The next morning came too quick, Madge's alarm clock started ringing constantly, I grabbed the pillow and put it over my head to block out the annoying noise of it.

Madge sat up and stretched, "morning Katniss" she said as she yawned, "morning Madge" I mumbled from under my pillow, she finally switched the alarm off. I removed the quilt off me and swung my legs out of bed.

"so last night, did I disturb you and Peeta from kissing because you looked as if you were about to" Madge said smirking. I began to feel my cheeks burning up, I had got into an awkward glance with Peeta, but we agreed to be friends, besides I promised myself that I would concentrate on my studies.

"Of course not, we were just talking and I got upset so he comforted me, that was all that happened, besides we have agreed to be friends" I explained to her as I got a drink of water. Madge shook her head and laughed, "You two are smitten with each other, I bet in the next few weeks you will be dating each other" Madge said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Well I have to concentrate on my college work; a boyfriend is the last thing on my mind, besides what is the crack with you and Finnick? You seemed to of hit it off last night" I replied laughing, "well he sort of asked if I would hang out with him sometime" Madge shouted from the bathroom, I smirked as I got ready, I put on a t shirt and a pair of Jeans, it was the morning lecture which I couldn't be bothered with at all.

"are you nearly done in there, I need to wash" I shouted in, "don't worry, Peeta will not go off you if you are not smelling your best" Madge shouted, "MADGE, I DO NOT FANCY PEETA MELLARK" I shouted, I heard her laugh, I braided my hair and put a tiny bit of makeup on, Madge came out, she looked at me, "katniss you look at me and you tell me that you do not fancy Peeta Mellark" she asked staring into my eyes.

"I do not fancy Peeta Mellark" I said trying to keep my poker face, I could feel a smirk coming on but I fought it back, Madge began smirking which made me grin, "Madge stop making me laugh" I said as I sniggered, "face it Katniss, you fancy Peeta Mellark" she replied.

"alright so I may think that he is pretty cute but we are just friends" I replied, Madge giggled, I think she noticed the bit of makeup I had applied, she raised her eyebrow, "so the whole make up thing had nothing to do with Peeta?" she asked, I stared at her for a minute, "no I just thought I would wear a tiny bit" I replied, playing with the end of my braid, luckily it was time to leave for the lecture.

Madge and I made our way down to the lecture theatre, from a distance I saw Glimmer, and she was all over Cato, "wow didn't take her long to get over peeta did it" I said to madge.

"What do you expect, she will probably have every single guy in here by the end of the year" Madge replied, "she is so evil, somebody needs to slap that bitch like I did last night" I giggled, "I know, that was the funniest thing i have ever seen, least nobody will mess with you, the way you had her on the floor" Madge replied.

"well I did a lot of hunting back home so I am pretty much a tough girl" I replied to her, she elbowed me in the side softly, "you're so funny, I am glad you are my roommate" she replied.

We took a seat in the lecture theatre, this was going to be a long boring hour of the head of panem College Mr Snow going on about the whole year, I scanned around the theatre noticing I was being looked at by Peeta, I smiled at him and he smiled back, he turned and said something to Finnick, he got up and began walking towards me, finnick following him.

"hey Katniss" he said as he sat down next to me

"hey peeta, you have a good sleep?" I asked, was that the best I could come up with

"Great thanks, so you have any more dreams about me?" he asked grinning, I began to blush, and he had to say that in front of Madge didn't he.

"Excuse me? What is that Katniss you dreamt about Peeta?" Madge asked grinning; I slipped down into my seat hoping the ground would swallow me up, "yes I did, but I don't know why" I replied felling myself getting hot flushes.

"what happened?, you never did tell me only that I dumped Glimmer" Peeta asked

"I don't remember, it's all a blur" I lied, I remembered it clearly because it seemed so real, I could practically remember tasting the fruit punch that peeta had drank at the party when I kissed him. "you fancy going for a drive after the lecture, well me, you and these two?" Peeta asked.

"of course we will" Madge replied, I looked at Madge seeing the smile on her face

"well I have had my mind made up for me, sure Peeta" I replied. He smiled at me "I made you something as well, I will give you it after the lecture" he replied.

"oh, thanks Peeta" I replied, my heart was pounding, what was it about this boy that made me feel like this.

Mr Snow came onto the stage, he was old and scary and he had really snake like eyes, I wouldn't like to upset him let's just say that.

"I am scared" Peeta whispered to me, "what of Mr Snow, he looks like someone not to mess with; we will try not to piss him off" I replied

"we? Hey I am a good boy" he whispered back to me, we were not even listening to Mr Snow

"oh yeah, I bet you are" I replied with a smirk

"so, are you going tell me what happened in your dream? " he smirked at me, I tried to avoid all eye contact with him. "Not a chance Mellark" I whispered.

"come on, tell me, I dreamt about you" he replied, "yeah right, you are only saying that so I will you" I whispered to him, he clashed shoulders with me, his shoulders where rock solid, I rubbed my left arm.

"are you not hurt? About Glimmer dumping you?" I asked him, he looked at me and shook his head, "not at all, it was never serious really, was just one of them things, it was always Cato she wanted" he replied to me, " I am sorry, I am sure you will find someone who will respect you for you and not because you're in a band" I replied, I think that was a nice gesture, he smirked at me, "yeah maybe I will" he replied looking at me.

Mr Snow was half way through his speech, although I had no idea what was going on or what he was going on about all I could think about was my trip out with Peeta afterwards.

**So sorry if the chapter is short but it is 02.30 a.m over in the uk and I really should go to bed *chuckles* but the trip will be in the next chapter, feel free to review I love you all night everyone .**


	9. Chapter 9

**just for you guys i thought i would write a chapter and use my wifi hot spot on my phone, i can't do this a lot though as it uses a lot of mb (megabytes) although you probably already knew what i meant, anyway this is the story winning the poll so far so i thought i would update this one :) **

**chapter 9**

**(Peeta's POV)**

I stood outside after the most boring lecture ever, Mr Snow did not seem the type of guy to mess with, he seemed somehow strict for my liking. On the good side was that it was now time for my, what do i call it, date? or maybe a friendly hang out with Katniss.

last night seemed like a blur, watching her fight with Glimmer was equally funny but on the other hand sad that anybody could treat Katniss like that. Too me she was perfect in every way, her grey eyes were like the colour of the spray from the waves when they crash on the rocks near my home back in District 1. Her hair was like waves of chocolate flowing freely in the breeze and she smelt like flowers.

Beautiful flowers, we didn't have any meadows near where I lived but I imagined, i must ask Katniss about District 12, what was it like? was it really as bad as people made it out to be?.

I was glad we where friends, I guess maybe deep down inside i wanted to be more but we didn't really know each other very well yet. The thing that was praying on my mind was the thought that she dreamt about me. Also the fact that I dreamt about her as well. We were sat on the warm beach of District 1, enjoying the most amazing picnic ever.

Her chocolate coloured hair blowing in the calm breeze that came from the sea, she was laid in her bikini, it was white and made her tan stand out, i remembered i could smell the scent of flowers on her. I remembered the way she looked at me, her twinkling grey eyes deep inside of mine, her amazing tender lips kissing mine, her fingers running through my hair as she passionately kissed me.

Then i woke up, looking around realising i was laid in my Dorm bed.

i wondered what Katniss dreamt about, all i knew was that i dumped Glimmer and that was it, I suddenly saw her coming down the stone steps to the Gravel path, i smirk appearing on my face. She saw me and smiled.

"hey Peeta, sorry about that Madge insisted she must go and change into something more right, although it is only because Finnick is joining us" Katniss replied as she fiddled with her cell phone.

"not a problem Katniss, Finnick has gone to get some drinks from the shop, he said he would be about five minute's" i replied, my body was shaking inside, i felt so nervous that i was going to say something that would be unappropriate. I had never been good at making convocation with a girl who I like.

"so where exactly are we going?" she asked me, digging the end of her sneakers in the dirt in front of me.

"not too sure, I am up for anywhere really, we could drive to somewhere random I guess" i replied to her, she looked at me and giggled

I felt my cheeks burning, i rubbed the back of my head, "we could always just stop anywhere, there is this one place but it is better in the night-time, and it's something I would like to take you alone" I replied, oh shit maybe I shouldnt of said the alone part.

Her eyebrow raised up and i could see a small smirk forming, I looked at her, my mouth wide open I couldn't believe i had just said that, I feel like such a pervert.

"I didn't mean it like that Katniss, I am not going to get you alone and seduce you or anything" I stammered, she gave a giggle and stood on her tip toes and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"w-w- what was that for?" I stammered

"because, i think its cute when you go all shy" Katniss replied, a twinkle in her eye

I smiled at her, a piece of her falling down over her eyes, I wanted so much just to brush it away from her eyes, revealing them beautiful eyes of hers, Finnick showed up.

"well guys got some scran here, and Katniss i hope you like chocolate cup cakes, i got a bag here" Finnick replied. Chocolate cupcakes were my favourite, who wouldn't like them, I gave a nod.

"may I have one now?" she asked smiling, he opened the bag, the smell of the chocolate hitting me, making my mouth water. she picked one out of the bag and bit into it, the chocolate sauce inside dripping out onto her chin, all i wanted to do was lick it off her.

I took one of the bag and bit into it, they were nowhere near as nice as the one's we make back home in the bakery, the sauce lingered around my lips, i watched Katniss as she rubbed the sauce from her chin and licked it off her finger, this was kind of turn on.

"so you guys ready to go, where is Madge?" Finnick asked

"oh she went to our dorm, she should be back soon" Katniss replied

"oh well, i just need to use the little boys room, won't be a minute" Finnick replied as he went back into the college

I looked at Katniss, she stood chewing away at her cupcake, i must make her some cupcakes, she saw me looking at her, "hey Katniss, you got a little bit of chocolate sauce on you" I said, she started touching parts of her face

"where?" she asked

"there" I replied as I wiped some sauce on the end of her nose, I laughed as I smirked at her

"you will pay for that Mellark" she said to me, suddenly i did something I didn't expect, i grabbed her and licked the sauce off her nose, she looked at me mortified

"sorry, i don't know what came over me" I replied, i could once again feel my cheeks burning up, she chuckled and shook her head.

**katniss's POV **

We had been driving for about half an hour, Peeta was driving with Finnick in the passenger seat while me and Madge sat in the back, me and Peeta kept catching glances at each other, he once caught be staring too long that I had turn my head away quickly.

"so where we going boys?" Madge asked

"it's a surprise, cause to be honest with you i have no idea where we are going either, Peeta is the driver, where are we going?" Finnick replied and asking Peeta

"I have no idea either I am just driving, we could go to the beach if you wanted to" Peeta asked.

Madge sighed, "I don't have my swim wear though, can we go back?" she asked, "Madge, Peeta can't drive all the way back to so we can get our swimming stuff, we can just go for a walk down the beach" I replied.

We reached the beach about twenty minutes later, stepping out the car I felt a slight chill on my bare arms, maybe I should of brought my Jacket. I heard the beep of the car locking like it did when i first set eyes on Peeta. He walked towards me and smiled.

"you okay there Katniss, you look cold" he asked me his blue eyes twinkling, I nodded rubbing my arms, he shook his head and began to remove his jacket, placing it around me.

"thanks, but won't you get cold now?" I asked, the smell of cinnamon and lynx lingered on his Jacket, "I will be fine, I can handle it" he replied. we laughed as we watched Madge and Finnick running through the sand as he chased her with a crab.

"fancy a walk down the beach, since these too are having their own fun?" Peeta asked

I bit my bottom lip, looking at him, I nodded my head as I began to walk beside him, i felt his hand touch the bottom of my back, a tingly feeling going through me, I saw him give a little smirk as if to say he did that on purpose. I chuckled feeling my cheeks burning up.

We walked down the shore line in the sea, the cool water splashing around my feet, me and Peeta didn't say anything at first, he rubbed the back of his neck

"so ... erm... you are from District 12, yeah?" he asked me nervously

"yeah, and your from District 1? I asked

"yeah, have you ever visited District 1?" he asked me, or course I hadn't, it was the most expensive district to visit and my parents didn't own a gold mine.

"no never, furthest I have been is District 4, plus no offence but you pretty much need to own a gold mine to go there" I replied laughing, Peeta grinned at me

"what's your home town like?" Peeta asked, "well it's mostly like bungalow houses and stuff, but there are a few houses with upstairs, where I live are houses. But we mostly are surrounded my meadows and forest, that's basically District 12 summed up" I explained to him picking up and stick and drawing in the sand, "so come on, what's District 1 like, is it a Haven?" I asked him.

"well not if you live there, I mean it's all sun and beach and stuff but it get's pretty boring sometimes, and as you know I am part of a band The MockingJays, my dad owns a bakery which i help out in, best is Christmas though, would you and your family like to come to district 1 for christmas? we have a big house, I am sure my dad won't mind" Peeta suggested his eyes wide with excitement. I was speechless, I was getting asked by a superstar to stay with him at christmas, I am sure my family would not decline this offer.

"sounds good, I will ask my parents, I am sure they will like that" I replied, he smiled at me, " I would like too visit District 12 sometime as well" he replied.

"well you could come and stay with us for the Halloween break, come out trick or treating with me and my sister Prim and her friend Rue, never too old for it right" i asked giggling, "no way and yeah I would like that, although i won't be able to bring my dad as he is busy in the bakery but yeah I won't say no" he replied with a smile. "so it's settled you come and stay with me during Halloween break and I stay with you at Christmas" I said

"correct" he replied, we both sat down on the sand and looked out at the sea, he rubbed shoulders with me, I jumped, He turned and looked at me "sorry" he laughed, "it's okay" I replied.

We sat there for a few minutes more, feeling Peeta looking at me, I tried not to look around because I knew we would end up locking eyes with each other, one of them awkward gazes.

"I wonder where them two have gone, I don't see them" Peeta said looking around

"probably kissing or something" I replied laughing

We both got up and walked down the beach to where we came from, we spotted them in the distance, they were laid on the sand together, Madge was laid on her side with her head resting on her arm making little shaped on Finnick's chest.

"well, well, well what do we have here" Peeta shouted as we approached them, Madge and Finnick jumped, "wow, you startled us" Madge replied, her cheeks turning red.

"oh Mellark bet you were getting kissy kissy with Katniss over there" Finnick said as he sat up, "no, we are friends plus we were just making plans about visiting each others districts" Peeta said, "oh when?" Finnick asked, "well I am going to Katniss's over Halloween and she is coming to mine over Christmas" Peeta replied.

Finnicks rose his eyebrow, "I bet my I phone you and Katniss will be together by the time you come back" he said, "me and Katniss are friends, like you said you and Madge are friends" Peeta replied smirking, he elbowed him in the side.

next thing the lads were chasing each other around the beach kicking sand at each other. "wow, boys are so immature" Madge said as she dusted sand off her, "tell me about it" i replied back to her suddenly getting a load of sand over me.

"Peeta!" I shouted, as I stood up and rubbed the sand off me, suddenly I was swept off my feet by him, as was Madge by Finnick.

I looked at him, questioning him, his eyes looked full of mischief as he smirked at me, they began to walk closer to the sea, then i realised what they were going to do.

"Peeta, no please don't chuck me in the sea" I begged him, he chuckled as he got further and further towards the water, Madge was screaming at Finnick not to throw her in. I wrapped my arms around Peeta's neck.

"please don't throw me in, I will kiss you if you don't chuck me in" I said as I ran my finger down his jaw and began licking my lips, his gaze deepened, i think this was working.

"nice try cupcake" he replied as he let go of me. Soon the cold water hit me, i felt the water go into my ears and into my mouth, I stood up, my cloths were drenched, Peeta was dead.

I made my way back to shore, Madge following me, the boys began laughing at us then we realised our make-up will most probably have run all over our faces. "I hate you guys so much" Madge said slapping them both on the arm. I glared at Peeta, I will get my revenge on him.

We arrived back at College, Madge and I went up to our dorms with the boys following us. Madge went straight into the bathroom to have a hot shower, I sat on my bed unzipping Peeta's Jacket. "there you go it's a little wet but that was your fault" I replied to him smirking.

"your face Katniss, Finnick got it all on camara" Peeta replied smirking.

"you dare put that on Panem Book and I will flush both of your heads down the bog" I said laughing, they both looked at each other and giggled.

"I mean it, I will get my revenge for the incident at the beach but if you upload that I will get you back even more" I replied, Peeta came and sat next to me and Finnick sat on Madge's bed.

"hey, bet you want to get Madge Naked in that bed don't you" Peeta asked, Finnick blushed slighty, "like you want to get Katniss in the back of your car like you said last night" Finnick replied

"time for supper Finnick my dear" Peeta said as he got up and went to the door

"is somebody embarrassed there?" Finnick said laughing as she followed him, Peeta turned to me, "see you in a bit Katniss" Peeta said as she left the dorm.

There was something about that boy, his blue eyes, his ash blonde hair, some part of me couldn't wait to spend the break with him.

**Peeta's POV**

"come on, come on get it uploaded" Finnick begged me, I laughed as i kept playing the video over and over again, "I can't believe you told her I wanted to bunk her in my car" I replied.

"you do don't you?" Finnick asked as he uploaded the video of Madge onto his Panem book account. "well we are friends, but we don't really know each other and I have ust finished with Glimmer, then there was Delly before and Annie but I don't know there is something about Katniss".

"she is a pretty fit girl, but you know I prefer blonds, and you sound like you have been around the block a few times, and your a virgin" Finnick replied. "yes Finnick thank you for reminding me about that little detail, and yes I have had many girlfriends but that is what happens when you are in a band, girls shot themselves at you" I replied.

"can't be all that bad, your music is ace though, my sister loves you, kind of strange sharing my room with the guy she has on her wall" Finnick said. I chuckled, "wonder if Katniss has you on her wall" Finnick laughed.

"she had never even heard of me so i pretty much doubt it" I said laughing as the video uploaded "she is going to kill me for this you know" I said again.

**hey hope you liked it I can't do this often though :( enjoying my holiday been to theme parks and stuff which was pretty fun. I really enjoyed writing this chapter it was so funny. Peeta and Finnick together equals trouble :D I know you all can't wait for the Peeta and Katniss romance so i need to ask you guys if you want me to skip to the break in the next 2 or three chapters or do you want a developing friendship first, you know I like you please you all :) can't wait for your reviews they are all so nice I would also like to thank I will be Dauntless for offering to help me with my Grammar and stuff :) you are a big help to me as you all know Grammar is not my strongest thing so after this chapter it will be sorted out :) **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys i was itching to write this chapter so i did :) I am sure you will all like it **

**Chapter 10**

**(Katniss's POV)**

****Me and Madge made our way down to the cafeteria, we stood in the Que getting our food. Sae was looking at me, I guess she knew what had happened the previous night between me and Glimmer.

"you really laid into that glamor girl Glimmer didn't you" she said smirking at me, I looked down and smiled slightly

"she had it coming, so do i get extra pudding for doing it?" i asked forever hopeful, Sae smiled and gave me the biggest piece of chocolate cake there was, I thanked her and followed Madge to sit down.

"wow, I guess She was pleased about what you did too Glimmer" Madge said as she looked at her phone, i guessed she was on Panem book. Suddenly i heard her gasp

"THEY ARE DEAD!" she screamed, I was just taking a mouthful of my cake when it dropped out my mouth, "what? who is dead?" I asked

"Finnick and Peeta, they uploaded them video's of us in the water on Panem book, look you can see right through our tops" she cursed, I looked in horror as they were on their profiles with the emotion of ;) underneath them.

"how does the idea of revenge sound?" I asked, we both turned around and looked at them both casually sitting there like butter wouldn't melt in their mouths, Peeta looked at me and waved, I smiled and gave him a wave back.

"what do you have in mind?" Madge asked, I grinned "ever played truth or dare?" I asked

Peeta came and placed his plate next to us followed by Finnick, "hey ladies, mind if we sit here?" Peeta asked smiling at me, I patted the chair next to me, "sure take a seat" I replied, grinning inside. He took a seat next to me managing to brush my arm as he sat down.

"hey guys me and Madge were wondering if you would both like to come up to our room after food? play a little truth or dare?" I asked crossing my arms on the table, "truth or dare, well ai, can't beat a good game of truth or dare, sounds good to me, how about you Mellark?" Finnick asked.

"sure, sounds fun" he replied all innocent, oh I could not wait for this.

After food the four of us went up to our room, we walked in and I kicked my shoes off, "Madge, come to the kitchen with me and we will get drinks" I said giving her the come hither we need to make these guys pay look, she nodded and followed me, "be right back guys, here play on my x box for a while" Madge replied passing them both remotes. Madge was brilliant, nothing could distract a guy more than a game.

we both got into the kitchen, "so what we going to do?" Madge whispered making sure there was enough background noise for them not to be heard.

"Well first of all we need to make them feel really uncomfortable, put on some really skimpy stuff and sit down and start playing the game, then when one of the guys says dare, we dare them to kiss each other then one of us snaps a photo and uploads it, simple" I explained. Madge gave a grin, she gave me a high five. "okay lets do this" she replied.

We poured some drinks and took them into the room, the boys were both playing on the x box still, "guys we are just going to change into something comfortable" Madge said, as we went to our beds, we grabbed our shorts and tank tops, they wanted to see flesh well they can see it. We went back over to them, "that's better boys" I said as i bent over to turn the Tv off. I turned around to see Peeta with his mouth wide open, I whipped my hair around as I took it out of it's braid and sat down opposite the boys and Madge next to me.

They sat staring at us, "so guys, who wants to go first?" I asked

"erm... I...I will" Peeta asked stuttering over his words, "Okay Mellark, truth or dare" I said trying to sound as flirty as I could

"truth" he said, dam I thought, "okay, is it true that you are a virgin?" I asked, sorry but it was the first thing that popped into my head, he looked at me his smile dropping, "yes it is true" he replied blushing.

"Okay Katniss, your turn, truth or dare" Finnick asked, oh no what do I say, dare they would make me do something unimaginable and truth they would ask me do something really embarrassing. I looked to Madge for help, she just shrugged.

"okay guys, I will go for truth" I replied, Peeta and Finnick looked at eachother

"Is it true that you fancy Peeta?" Finnick asked

My mouth dropped, Peeta looked away from my gaze, I felt my heart pumping away, I think the blood in my body was rushing to my cheeks at this very moment. "well I like him as a friend, I mean we hardly know each other" I replied. Finnick smirked at me, "you still not answered, I asked do you **fancy **Peeta?" he said again.

I looked blankly, "you know this game is stupid, maybe we should ... do something else" I said

"no ... come on just answer Katniss" Finnick said

I thought for a moment, did I like Peeta? I hardly knew him but when I was around him I felt full of happiness and he was the most handsome guy I had ever seen, maybe I did.

"Okay well maybe... I don't know" I said, feeling my cheeks burning up. Madge then spoke up, "okay moving on, now it's your turn Finnick truth or dare" Madge asked, I wanted to hug her so much right now.

"well I am going to be brave and go for dare" Finnick said, yes this was it, mine and Madge's plan was going into action.

"well i dare you to snog Peeta" Madge said with a grin, I bit my bottom lip trying my best not to giggle. Finnick laughed " are you serious?" he asked, "well you just put katniss in the hot spot so your turn to burn baby" Madge replied.

"oh god, you mean full on?" Finnick asked, he looked horrified

Me and Madge nodded, he leaned towards Peeta, Peeta looked at me giving me the how could you do this to me eyes, their lips touching, suddenly Madge got her phone out and snapped a picture, we both laughed hysterically.

"what? " Finnick asked taking his lips off Peeta's, "I am sure the people on Panem book will love this image like they loved the videos" Madge replied. The boys mouths dropped, "come on Madge, give me the phone please" Finnick begged, "not a change pretty boy, you and peeta look great together" she replied, he grabbed her around the waist but she slipped from his grasp.

"look it's uploading, it's uploading" she laughed as she ran out the room, Finnick chased after her, "come here you crafty little bitch" Finnick said playfully as he chased her down the corridor.

I chuckled as I watched them frolicking in the corridor, Finnick trying to get her phone, I turned and looked behind me where Peeta stood. He gave me a come hither smile, he approached me his hands grabbing my waist, "you are a very bad girl" Peeta said staring into my eyes, I gazed into his blue eyes and smiled.

"how, you both asked for it" I replied

"good job I can forgive you, so truth do you fancy me?" Peeta asked, his eyes were full of lust, I looked narrowly at him, "I don't know Mellark, what do you think?" I said to him smirking

"you are just teasing me aren't you, in your tiny little shorts" he replied, he was that close to me I could feel him breathing on me, the sweet scent of him was inviting. My eyes closed thinking any minute I would feel his lips on mine.

"well got to go katniss, night" Peeta replied as he let go of me and walked out the door giving me a cheeky wink as he left I stood with my mouth open looking at the door where he once stood.

"Peeta Mellark you are a tease" I said walking out the door and looking at him as he walked down the corridor

"night cupcake" he shouted back

Lessons started not long after, I just counted the days when I could go back home and spend a week with my family, I missed them tones.

They couldn't wait to meet Peeta although nobody believed that he was only a friend. The strange thing is they knew who he was, why did I not know, wow i really needed to get in with the modern stuff. I was unsure what gale would think of me bringing Peeta home although i think they would warm to each other after a while.

I was enjoying my first term at college, I was getting A's on essays and stuff and I actually enjoyed drama although Glimmer was very competitive with me. She had tried her luck trying to get peeta back but he was not interested. She still messed around with Cato although he was too stupid to realize what she was really like.

And also Madge and Finnick were now dating as well which I knew was coming. Me and Peeta? no we have not gone there yet. or is was just the fact that he was a teasing little git.

Throwing paper airplanes across the room calling me cupcake and stuff. And singing whenever he had the chance. show off.

Okay so maybe a fancied him a bit, well maybe more, okay so i fancied him a lot.

It was the day before I was going home, I was busy packing my bag

"I am going to miss you girl" Madge said as she packed her bags, she was going to stay with Finnick for the week in district 2

"yeah, me too, hope you have fun with Finnick" I replied

"I am sure I will, I am pretty nervous though, so do you think you and Peeta will get it on, you know being away from college and being alone?" Madge said grinning.

"I don't know, we are really good friends and well I don't want to spoil it, you know what I mean" I replied

"Girl, you are blind, that guy is crazy about you, why do you think he teases you" Madge replied, she shook her head and left the room.

five minutes later I heard the door open, thinking it was Madge I said something I regretted, "I been thinking about what you said about Peeta and maybe I do fancy him a lot, you really think he likes me as well" I said I turned around and gasped, it wasn't Madge at the door

It was Peeta!

**ohhhhh cliff hanger :P sorry I know you all want them to kiss but I have the perfect moment planned for their first kiss, well maybe i will put a sneaky kiss in somewhere, I will try and do another chapter :) **


	11. Chapter 11

**you wanted another chapter here it is because I love you all so much :) the chapter you have all been waiting for **

**chapter 11**

**(Katniss's POV)**

I stood there staring at him, he looked back at me clueless, here it goes again burning cheeks.

"erm... I thought you were Madge" I replied, he laughed "no unfortunately I don't have long blonde hair, breasts and is dating Finnick" Peeta replied.

"did you want something? or are you coming to tell me that you are going to District 1 for the Halloween break now? I asked as i continued packing my bag not making eye contact with Peeta.

"no I am still coming just wanted to come and ask you something but I think it may be a bit awkward now" he replied as he was slightly blushing. He rubbed the back of his neck, he normally did this when he was nervous.

"so I was thinking when I get back maybe giving Glimmer another chance" he suggested to me, I suddenly stopped what I was doing and turned around to look at him, "are you serious, you can't, you deserve somebody much better than that" I told him, I faced him.

"what, you jealous much? he asked

yes I was jealous, Glimmer didn't deserve another chance, she didn't even deserve to breath the same air as us but yeah she had to didn't she.

"just you deserve better that's all but hey do what you want, I am only your friend at the end of the day" I replied continuing to pack my bag, I suddenly heard him giggle

"god katniss you are easily fooled, why I love teasing you so much" he replied grinning at me, I turned and looked at him again.

"you were joking?" I asked, he then nodded, I suddenly went over and pushed him, although he was that strong her didn't even move.

"dam you Peeta!" I said raising my voice but in a playful tone, he laughed at me shaking his head. "can you not make it obvious that you fancy me"he replied. I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out, I looked into his eyes losing myself in them, the deep blue eyes like the ocean, no I can't have a boyfriend, I need to concentrate on my studies.

I then realized I had my hands resting on his chest, he was staring at me and smiling, he then began to lean forward, my eyes closed welcoming his lips on mine

"I am back Katniss" Madge said loudly, me and Peeta suddenly broke apart, Madge looked at us

"oh am I interrupting something?" she asked, looking us both up and down, "no, no just talking that's all" I replied removing my hands from his chest, "talking huh, anyway I just came to say goodbye me and Finnick are leaving now" Madge replied, "oh right well my dad is on his way to pick me and Peeta up, so guess we will see you in a week" I replied, this conversation was awkward.

Me and Peeta waited downstairs for my dad to turn up, we stood not making eye contact with each other, he was shuffling next to me, "I hope your family like me" Peeta said, "they will, they know who you are" I replied feeling the awkward atmosphere.

"things are not going to be awkward between us is it" he asked me

"hopefully not, well no why would things be awkward?" I asked, "because I know you wanted that kiss as much as I did" Peeta replied.

"look Peeta, I don't really want a boyfriend, I need to concentrate on my studies, at the moment I am getting A* and stuff" I told him, he looked at me like he had just been shot down several times, I may of just broke the poor guys heart. "okay Katniss, I understand, who would want to be with Peeta Mellark anyway, just the girls who walk all over me" he said to me, "no, I don't mean it like that" I replied.

Peeta looked crushed, I was about to say something when my dad pulled up.

"hey Katniss, Peeta" he said, he looked gob smacked

"hey Mr Everdeen, nice too meet you I am Peeta Mellark" Peeta said shaking his hand

Dad was mesmerized the fact that the lead singer of a band that I had never heard of but everyone else seems to of was staying with us. "my youngest prim loves your music, she is so excited that you are coming to stay with us" Dad said. We both got into the back of the car, he looked at us through the mirror.

"so are you two dating?" Dad asked, Peeta smiled while I looked up, "no we are just friends" I corrected, dad smiled, "nice to see you again Katniss, it's been quite without you around" Dad said, "what's that suppose to mean?" I replied smirking.

"oh nothing, Gale is back as well, he can't wait to see you" Dad replied, oh my god Gale, I looked at Peeta and he was staring out the window, "hows mum and Prim?" I asked, "they are great, prim settled brilliantly at school, she may even have a boyfriend called Rory" Dad replied giggling

"really, god she is growing up fast" I replied, "hey Kittykat, does your sister have posters of me on her wall?" Peeta asked.

"erm... I don't think so, I have never seen any" I replied, "it would be pretty strange, seeing me on your sister's wall" Peeta laughed, "yeah very" I replied still felling awkward.

**Peeta'S POV**

Why was Katniss acting all weird around me, I knew she liked me as much as I liked her, and I would not distract her from her studies if we were to date. I wanted her to be my girlfriend so much because I had never felt this way about anyone as I feel about Katniss.

I moved my hand closer to her's, on the touch of her finger tips she jumped but she didn't move her hand away. Except she kept her hand where it was, she looked at me and smiled, all I wanted was to put my arm around her and hold her in my arms, maybe sometime very soon she will give into me.

Just over an hour and a half later we passed the sign saying W_elcome to District 12, please driver carefully,_ my first impression was it was filled with tree's and travelling down the road were hut's, People sat outside, most with dogs as companions. I heard a few people notice who I was but I just couldn't get my head around how far my music actually went.

"Welcome to my home town" Katniss said, I looked around and began waving at people, they all began to wave back. "I don't think you are going to see much of him this past week, he is already popular" Dad said.

We stopped outside a house, regarding the Houses we had passed coming up here they had not been as big as these one's. I imagined this is what Katniss was talking about living in the bigger houses, I got out of the car and looked around, it was great to feel a cool breeze on me instead of the sun always burning down on me. I liked District 12 already and I could see myself living here.

Katniss approached me, "what do you think?" she asked, "the place is nice, you fancy a walk tonight, you know show me around" I asked, "sure, there is a firework display on tonight, if you would like to go to that" Katniss asked me, I smiled at her, "yeah sure" I said back to her.

Suddenly a young girl came running out, she had blonde hair in two braids and was wearing a white skirt and top, Katniss picked her up, I imagined this was Prim, "I missed you so much little duck, well my big duck now, who is Rory" Katniss asked her, I saw Prims cheeks go red.

"she takes after you for the blushing" I said, I saw Prim's blue eyes looking at me, "oh my god it's Peeta Mellark, from The Mockingjays" she said excitedly, she ran over to me and grabbed me around the waist, Katniss laughed, "oh my god I can't believe you are dating the Peeta Mellark"Prim said.

Katniss's mouth opened, I knew she was about to say he is not my boyfriend but she didn't, she just looked at me and smiled, "I am taking Peeta to the fire works tonight, are you going with Rory?" Katniss asked.

"yes and Rue" Prim replied, "don't kiss too much" Katniss replied, Prim then giggled and ran back in the house.

Katniss took me into her house, just walking in it felt welcoming, I was suddenly greeted by her mother, "you must be Peeta, can I just say that it is a privilege to have you staying with us and we are so glad katniss found a nice guy like you to date" her mum explained. Why did everyone seem to think I was dating Katniss, not that I was bothered.

"oh Katniss, I made you and your boyfriend a nice meal, so glad to have you here" her mum replied leading us to the table, it was set for two.

Me and Katniss looked at each other, she gave a smirk, her family left the room, I turned to her

"you think they are trying to tell us something?" I asked her, she gave a grin

"they think your my boyfriend or something" she replied as she began eating, "yeah I guess they do, maybe we should tell them that I am not"I replied

"it's fine" Katniss replied, I looked at her in shock, was she starting to give into me?

**Katniss's POV**

I took my hair out of my braid and it flowed down over my shoulders, It felt strange being back in my old room again and also having Peeta in the same house. I felt kind of awful that he had to sleep on the couch but we didn't have a spare bedroom.

It was about half an hour till the fireworks, Peeta was coming up to my room where we would sit and watch them from a distance, I always thought it was a better view than actually being there. I put on a white skirt and a white top and black cardigan, I put on a tiny bit of make-up.

I heard my mum shout up that they were leaving, and soon I heard the door shut. I then heard a tap on my door.

"come in" I said, the door opening and Peeta walking in wearing a Black t shirt and a pair of dark denim jeans, I gave him a smile, he grinned at me

"you look nice" He said rubbing the back of his head, "thanks, you don't look to bad yourself" I replied chuckling. He put his hands in his pockets, "so where we watching the fireworks from?" he asked. I held my hand out, "come with me" I said to him.

His hand went in mine, much larger than what mine where, I led him over to the window, leading him onto the ledge outside where you could sit.

"whoa Kittykat, is it safe up here?" he asked me as he looked down to the floor, I laughed.

"of course it's safe, I used to come up here all the time, it helps me think you know" I replied. He sat down opposite me the ends of our shoes touching. "do you like it here? " I asked, "very much, it is amazing, it's a place were it is ust quite, and the forest and meadow scenery is just amazing and the smell of pine and stuff, yes I could live here" Peeta replied.

"really?" I asked, he looked into my eyes, "yes, it is beautiful ... like you" he said pausing for a moment, I whipped my head around and stared at him, " I remember the first time I saw you, I got out of my car and saw you looking at me, I was drawn to you straight away, you looked stunning, but I was with Glimmer and all I wanted was you" he confessed.

"Peeta, I ... I'm nothing special" I replied shocked at his confession, "you are though, you are special to me, Katniss don't you see it I love you" Peeta replied.

My heart skipped a beat, I was speechless, I couldn't speak, I took a deep breath.

"say something" Peeta replied turning into a whisper

"I am not good at staying something, Peeta I want to love you back I am just scared that's all" I replied. "why are you scared, I won't ever hurt you? Peeta said.

"I know" I replied, I then leaned over to him and placed my lips onto his, he responded, his warm lips going with mine. My body felt like it was going crazy, never had I felt anything like this. I thought back to the dream I had that night, suddenly we heard the fireworks start flying up into the air, we pulled away from each other to watch them, lots of different colours going up in the air.

"it's beautiful" I said

"I know you are" Peeta replied

I looked at him a bit my bottom lip, he looked into my eyes stroking the side of my face, I ran my finger across is Jaw, I always found his Jaw really sexy. I then asked the question for him.

"Peeta, can I be your girlfriend" I asked shyly

His eyes went wide, he smiled the biggest smile I had ever seen "Yes Kittykat, you can be my girlfriend" he replied.

**There you go the whole romance is starting :) now do you want a whole big romance now? let me know guys and once again thank you for all the reviews and everything they mean everything to me :)**


	12. Chapter 12

** Peeta's POV**

I couldn't stop smiling, the feeling of Katniss in my arms was amazing, what made it more amazing was that she was mine. She lie in my arms fast asleep, we had both not moved from the window sill, I loved District 12 so much and I did not want to go back home or to college I just wanted to freeze this moment and re live it for the rest of my life.

I suddenly felt her move slightly, I looked down at her and her eyes fluttered open, she smiled at me

"hey beautiful" I said to her moving her hair out of her eyes

"hey" she replied as she laced her fingers in mine, I smiled at her, well more like grinned at her, "it's going to be so much fun now, imagine what Madge and Finnick will say when they find out about us" katniss replied chuckling, "I know but they kind of saw it coming didn't they" I replied. She sighed and looked back over to were the fireworks had been, "my family will be back soon, I think we better get in" she asked me, "are we telling them about us?" I asked her, she looked at me and laughed.

"to be quite honest Peeta, I think they already though we were going out to start with, that is why after I was not denying it because I kind of liked the idea about me and you being together" she confessed to me, her cheeks turning red, "your just like your sister ain't you, easily embarrassed" I said to her giving a little laugh.

"Katniss, I swear down I will treat you like a princess, don't ever think that I will ever do anything to hurt you because I won't" I explained to her, I needed to promise her this. "Peeta, I know you won't and I won't ever hurt you either" she replied to me, I brushed the side of her face and she smiled at me, she then leaned in and kissed me again, I pulled her closer to me as I went with her lips on mine.

About half an hour later Katniss took me downstairs, I was tempted to lay on her bed and cuddle her all night but unfortunately I don't think her parents would approve of that kind of stuff, plus I had to respect her and whatever she wanted to do. We sat on the sofa and she kicked her shoe's off and curled up next to me, I nervously put my arm around her as she turned the TV on.

"what do you want to watch?" she asked me flicking through the channels, "how about we watch Peeta Mellark and Katniss Everdeen making out on the sofa while her parents are out" I said to her flirty as I took the remote out of her hand, she smiled at me as I grabbed her around the waist and pushed her down softly as I mounted myself above her, she smiled at me.

"Peeta, I need you too know that I have never done anything like this before" she said to me slightly nervous, I kissed her lips tenderly, "it's okay you only go as slow as you want too kittykat. Is there any nice places to take beautiful girlfriends around here?" I asked.

"erm... there is The Hob, that is about it" she replied, I slowly kissed her neck and up to her jaw, making my way to her lips, she let out a groan, "Peeta, don't do that, it makes me want you" she replied laughing, that just encouraged me to tease her more. I wouldn't deny that right now my trousers felt really tight, I just hope she doesn't feel me.

I don't think I had ever felt this way about any girl in my life, Katniss was amazing, "oh there is something I need to do Kitty kat, I need to cheange my status on Panem book" I replied to her as i sat up and got my phone out.

**Katniss's POV**

Panem book, I had finally made one of them a few weeks ago, not that I used it much, but I knew as soon as my relationship status changed Madge would be straight on the phone, I suddenly got a notification for a change of relationship, Peeta Mellark wants to be in a relationship with you approve.

"now shall I approve to this or not" I teased, Peeta looked at me with his big blue eyes, he reminded me a lot of a puppy, I then clicked approve, I was now in a relationship with Peeta Mellark, oh my god, he was my boyfriend.

Right on schedule my phone rang and it was Madge

_me: hey Madge_

_Madge: Oh my god I have just seen you relationship status, oh my god I am so happy for you guys, oh my god I knew it, oh my god you have been smitten with him for weeks, I could tell, oh my god, how many more times can i say oh my god_

_me: yeah, we kind of decided to take a chance, you know life is too short to not take chances_

_Madge: well changes are good, look at me and Finnick we took a chance and we are happy as anyone could be, so have you and Peeta kissed yet?_

_Me: of course, several times in the past few hours, erm... i will go in a private room and tell you more_

I made my way out into the kitchen, "hey don't leave on my account kitty kat" Peeta said pouting at me

_Madge: kitty kat, that is so cute_

_me: please don't encourage him, if it is not my friend Gale calling me catnip it's Peeta calling me kitty kat_

I closed the kitchen door, now i could tell madge everything

_Me: oh my god his kisses are amazing, Madge I seriously wanted to go further but I don't want to make out that I am desperate or something_

_Madge: girl don't worry about it, everything comes naturally, come on he is all you have talked about for weeks_

_Me: I know but, oh my god I have never felt so happy in my life_

_Madge: I would pay to see Glimmer's face right now, she will be so fuming her tiny little brain will not be able to function properly _

_me: aha yeah, so how are you enjoying District 2? _

_Madge: It's lovely, I miss home though, you kind of get used to the simple life don't you, how is Peeta liking District 12, other than getting to know you a lot better_

_Me: he loves it, it may be promising that he will move here, so if this does get off we could possibly get a nice house here together_

"us getting of well, I think we already are" Peeta said appearing at the door, he leaned against the door frame looking super hot, "Peeta, are you being nosey in our conversation?" I asked chuckling, he came over and grabbed me around the waist and began kissing my neck.

_me: look Madge I got to go, peeta wants me_

I tried to talk but I kept groaning slightly

_Madge: okay erm... I will leave you both too it and Finnick said use protection_

_me: hey, tell him to shut up_

I giggled as I hung up the phone, "you Mr Mellark are a nosey torment" I replied as I put my arms around the back of his neck, he looked into my eyes, "you are so beautiful, I feel like the luckiest guy in all of panem" he said to me, as he kissed me, it was like burning fire's around me and a delicious moment, I never wanted this to end.

Our kiss became passionate and soon he was hitching my legs up around his waist and sitting me on the kitchen table while kissing me, I felt something hard sticking in my leg which made me giggle. He looked at me and figured what I was laughing at, his cheeks began turning red.

"see, you don't realise the effect you can have on me" he replied to me

"don't worry about it, you are a guy plus it wouldn't be the first time I have seen one through a guys trousers, since my best friend is a guy" I replied to him, he grinned at me and continued kissing me, he picked me back up and took me into the front room. We laid on the couch and made out some more until our passionate embrace was interrupted by the front door opening.

"shit" Peeta said as he grabbed the cushion to cover himself, I straightened my hair and sat next to him casually.

"hey kids, we are back, the fireworks were great" Mum said

"that's great mum, we just watched them from outside then we watched a movie" I replied swallowing hard, I knew my mum could see right through me, she raised her eyebrow.

"hey catnip" Gale said appearing through the door, I smiled and got up and gave him a big hug, he swung me around, "catnip I missed you so much, wow these weeks have flew over" he said to me, "I know, it has been pretty cool though" I replied.

I looked at Peeta he was looking slightly awkward with the way Gale was holding me, "hey Gale I would like you too meet my boyfriend Peeta Mellark" I said leading him over, Peeta didn't move due to the fact that he was trying to calm himself down after our hot few hours we had been having.

"oh my god, Peeta Mellark from The Mockingjays, your band is ace man, my god catnip, you dating a musician who would of thought" Gale replied

"I know, it is so cool, although we still will not allow them to sleep in the same bed until we get to know this lad more, no offence though Peeta, just I am a dad and she is my daughter" dad said, I couldn't help but love my dad he was amazing, I think if anything happened to my dad the world will come crashing down on me.

A few hours later everyone was getting ready for bed, I came down for a glass of milk catching a glimpse of Peeta in just his boxer's. My stomach did flips, his perfect toned body and his abs were to die for, I was dating this guy.

He suddenly turned around and saw me staring at him, "you like what you see Kitty kat?" he asked smirking at me.

"erm... I was just coming to get a drink, I am sorry" I replied as I felt my cheeks heating up, "you want to come over for a kiss and a cuddle before bed?" Peeta asked, I walked over to him and he grabbed me in his arms, I laid down on top of him feeling his warm body burn against mine, he pulled the quilt over us both and he began stroking my hair.

"I wish you could stay here with me tonight" he said to me as he kissed me gently.

"I know, but dad is very protective but at least they like you, that is the main thing" I replied as I laced my fingers in his

"tomorrow I am going to take you all to The Hob, get to know your family, my dad can't wait tot meet you he is really happy for us" Peeta replied

I smiled at him, i then leaned down and kissed his lips, he pulled me closer to him before our kiss got heated I heard somebody coming so I got off him

"see you in the morning" I said to him smiling

"good night beautiful, sweet dreams so glad you aremine" Peeta replied

**Hey guys sorry I didn't want to end this chapter now but my internet is playing up, sorry for the short author's note as well.**


	13. Chapter 13

**sorry I have taken so long to update just been quite busy, here is the next chapter anyway :) **

**chapter 13**

**Peeta's POV**

****I was pretty certain she liked what she saw, all I wanted was to hold her in my arms, suddenly I felt a thud on the sofa and I had a ball of fluff in my face.

"oh you must be patch" I said

"yes, we got him before I went to college, Prim lost her cat so we got her a dog as I think they are better company than cats" Katniss said. I looked up and she was stood in front of me wearing her night dress, she looked incredibly hot, soon this poor puppy will be rising.

"he is cute, I saw him when I came in but your dad put him in the kitchen, what brings you back here?" I asked smirking at her, she licked her lips and sat down on the bottom of the couch. "well my parents and Prim are fast asleep in bed so I thought maybe we could have some heavy make out sessions" she said flirting with me, my hands went on her waist as I pulled her down on top of me.

"woh, watch the pup man, you nearly squashed the poor little feller" I said chuckling, luckily he had snuggled himself under my arm closest to the back of the sofa. Katniss gasped as she picked Patch up and put him on the floor.

"poor little guy he wanted to cuddle up to me" I said putting my pet lip out

"yes but you girlfriend here has needs, she wants a heavy make out session with her boyfriend" she replied as she rubbed against me, just feeling her body close to mine sent electricity through me, all I knew was that she was worth the wait, she was the most amazing girl I had ever met. soon her lips came crashing down on mine and soon we were kissing passionately. We made out for ten minutes before we had to take a breath.

"wow Katniss, I have never kissed anyone like this before, this is like so, how do I put it amazing" I said to her, she was laid on top of me, her eyes looked so deeply into mine as she smiled at me. My heart was beating to quickly to even know that is was. I gently rubbed the side of her face with my finger, "I don't want to go back to college because it means that I can't be with you all the time" I said to her, "don't worry, it will soon be Christmas and we will be at your house" she replied to me.

Katniss was going to get a surprise in District 1, I told her it was amazing at Christmas but it is nothing compared to District 12, it is so quiet here but in my home town it is always noisy.

"Katniss, I don't know if you will like it, it's nothing like here, it's noisy and people are always partying" I explained to her, she shook her head

"as long as I am with you I am not bothered where I am" she replied, she then snuggled into me, i put my arms around her and cuddled her , her hair smelt like strawberries.

"Peeta?" she said

"yes Kitty kat" I replied to her

"can I sleep here with you tonight?" she asked me, of course she could but if her parents came down and caught us I would probably be castrated on the spot, "are you sure that is a good idea, I want to keep my man hood" I replied to her. She chuckled, "they are not that bad you know, I am just so comfy and I feel safe" she replied, "sure, you can stay" I replied.

**Katniss's POV**

I woke up the next morning, I caught glimpse of the clock and it was 6am, I lifted my head and looked up to see my amazing Peeta asleep, which was even cuter was that Patch had his two front paws on Peeta's head fast asleep. I got up and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, luckily nobody was up so I may of got away with sleeping down here with Peeta.

I sat back down on the couch and turned the TV on very low so I wouldn't wake anybody up. I began flicking through channels as per usual bad news in panem, is there anything but, they need a new president like Peeta, I looked at him with his little grin while he was sleeping. When I looked at him my heart just began to beat faster than I could ever imagine. I had never felt this way about anybody before.

About an hour later I felt him move and his eyes flickered open, "morning princess" he said to me, "morning loverboy" I replied, "you ready for a great day?" he asked me

"yeah" I replied grinning

**sorry it's only a short chapter but I thought I would just put a bit of fluff in it, I had an urge to start another but I told myself no as I already have enough to do as it is :P again I am really sorry for the short chapter the next one will be younger, will Peeta impress Katniss's family? **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys once again I am sorry for the long wait I just don't have a lot of time any more to update often :( here is a chapter told from Peeta's point of view, he actually is my favourite character and also Finnick which is why i chose him to be Peeta's best friend :) anyway this is a little family bonding **

** Chapter 14**

**Peeta's POV**

Katniss's family got up about 9am, Prim came bounding down in her dressing gown and Bunny slipper's, "morning Peeta, did you sleep well?" she asked with a grin, "I slept like a baby, the sofa is quite comfy actually" I replied as she shuffled under the quilt with me, I hope her parents didn't feel awkward about this, "hey Peeta, will you and Katniss get married one day?" she asked me looking curious, I rubbed the back of my head

"well ... I ... erm... maybe, that is if she wanted to marry me" I stuttered, I realised it wasn't easy talking to Prim, I didn't want to say anything which would get back to Katniss and her taking the wrong way. "I am glad she found somebody like you Peeta, you are kind and handsome and you love her for who she is, I like you better than Gale" Prim replied, oh yes Gale, I had met him briefly last night, he was handsome and I felt slightly threatened by him

"hey Prim" I asked

"yes" she replied

"does Gale, you know fell anything for Katniss?" I asked, my heart was racing as I waited for the answer, she giggled, "well they dated once briefly but it didn't last long so... you have nothing to worry about" Prim replied, "good because if he tries anything on with her I will have to kick his butt" I replied laughing, Prim laughed too, she looked so much like Katniss when she laughed, which reminds me where is my beautiful princess.

About ten minutes later Mrs Everdeen shouted us all in for breakfast, Prim ran straight away to the kitchen, I stretched and stood up and made my way upstairs to use the bathroom. As I reached the top I heard the voice of an angel coming from the bathroom

"_Just close your eyes, the sun is going down, you'll be aright, no one can hurt you now, come morning light, you and I will be safe and sound" _

and she said she could not sing, I knocked on the bathroom door, "yes, who is it?" Katniss shouted from the shower, "it's just me kittyKat, I need to use the bathroom, don't worry only for a number one" I replied, "can't you hold it in for as bit longer, I am nearly done" she shouted back, I then grabbed where my bladder was and started jumping around, "I can't baby, I have a weak bladder, I really need to go like now" I replied back to her. I heard her sigh and I heard the shower switch off, the door opend about a minute later with a wet Katniss with only a towel around her come out the door, "you are such a baby Mellark, go on it's all yours feel free to have a shower if you want" she replied as she padded off to her room.

"hey, don't I get a good morning kiss?" I asked her with a grin

" I thought you were bursting for the loo ? she asked raising her eyebrow

" I am, just I was hoping for a kiss first" I replied with my pet lip out, she shook her head and walked over giving me a quick kiss on the lips, how much I wanted that towel to drop right now, "you know seeing you wet like that kind of turns me on" I said wiggling my eyebrows, she laughed and smacked my arm, "you will be lucky Mellark, I love how you no longer need the loo" she replied as she poked me in the stomach and left for her bedroom.

After a shower I joined everybody for breakfast, Katniss was now dressed in a white long top with black leggings and canvas shoes, she even had a flower hair clip in her hair and it was loose and slightly curled, she looked beautiful, "you look nice today Katniss" Prim complimented, "why thank you little duck, I just thought that I would have a change, it's always good right?" she asked, I then reached over and grabbed her hand,

"awwww, young love" Prim cooed, me and Katniss looked at each other and blushed

"so what are you two doing today?" Mr Everdeen asked

"well I was wondering if we could all maybe go out for a meal together so I can get to know you all more" I suggested, everybody looked at me, "well I think that is a great idea, we could all go to Katniss's favourite place, Chubby cheese" Mr Everdeen replied.

After breakfast me and Mr Everdeen went too the store, I thought it was a good idea although Katniss warned me that I will get the talk, I got into the car and we set off, I rolled the window down as it was slightly hot.

"so, Peeta how are you doing?" Mr Everdeen asked, I looked at him and smiled, "fine, how are you Mr Everdeen?" I asked him feeling slightly nervous, "I am great, so you and my daughter huh, just warning you you better treat her well or else, you will have me to answer too" Mr Everdeen said seriously, until his gaze softened, "I will never hurt her, I can promise you that, hey did Katniss ask you's about spending Christmas in District 1 with me?" I asked, I really hoped she had because I would feel embarrassed if I had let the cat out of the bag.

"yes Peeta she did and we would love to spend Christmas with you, we always wanted to take the girls to District one but we could never afford it" Mr Everdeen replied, he turned the radio on, "well you don't need to worry because everything will be paid for, my dad said you can stay in our spare rooms, and you won't have to pay for any food, I told him that I was dating your daughter and he can't wait to meet her and all of you" I replied, the tension was shifting a bit as we talked more. "well Peeta, I can't wait too meet you family, is it just you and your dad? he asked me, "yeah, my brothers moved out and live with their girlfriends, one in District 1 still but the other lives in District 2. My mother left us many years ago and never came back so it's just me and my dad, we also bake a lot as well so when you all come over we will bake cakes and stuff for you" I replied. Mr Everdeen smiled at me, "I like you Peeta, you are a good choice for my daughter, you have my approval so what do you say shall we go and do some shopping" he said to me, a smiled erupted on my face, Katniss's father approved of me and there was no way I was going to fuck this up.

Mr Everdeen pushed the trolley through the grocery store, I saw him looking at things then he put them straight back, "we can always dream can't we" he said to me as he continued on, I remembered I had my credit card that my dad had given me, he said I could use as much as I wanted, my dad had always been generous and was never greedy with money, "hey, let me buy the groceries, it's the least I can do for letting me stay and feeding me" I offered, " Peeta I couldn't possibly, you are a student you don't have the type of money to be spending on us" Mr Everdeen said, "no seriously, me and my dad we have quite a lot of money so let's just shop and what ever you want I will cover it" I smiled, he smiled back at me and patted me on the back, "Peeta, you are a saint you really are, I am so grateful for this, one day I will pay you back for all this" Mr Everdeen said, "your daughters heart is enough for me" I replied.

We bought all sorts, chocolate, cakes, ben and jerry's ice cream and stuff like that, the shopping bill was pretty high but I didn't care.

We arrived back at the house, I walked in "Peeta, dad" she said as she ran to us, "hey I have something for you, your dad said you love them, pick an arm" I asked her, she chose the left one and I revealed a packet of razzles, they were like sweets that changed the colour of your tongue, "oh my god thank you Peeta" she said as she hugged me, she then ran off and sat on the couch to watch tele.

"Peeta, come here a minute" Katniss shouted to me, oh yes my girlfriend, oh how I missed her, "yes my dear" I said as I put my hands on her waist, "I missed you, can you come upstairs for a minute please" she said to me as she grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. We got to the top of the stairs and near her room, suddenly her lips crashed on mine and she opened her door and pushed me in, suddenly she was kissing me with passion granting my tongue entrance into her mouth, she ran her tongue a long mine as I lifted her up and hitched her legs around my waist pushing her against the wall, we kissed more deeply and she began to groan, I could feel myself getting aroused as she thruster against me

"Katniss, I am sorry but you are really getting me going" I said to her gasping for breath, all I wanted to do was rip her cloth's off right now but I respected her too much, "you right Peeta, I don't want to ruin the bond you and my dad have, I heard him saying night stuff to my mum about you and that you paid the grocery bill" she said as she looked in my eyes, "yes, I did because my beautiful girl and her family deserve the best" I replied, she smiled at me and kissed me again.


	15. Chapter 15

hi guys, just want to appologise for the authors note I was just really angry after rude people. I will be continueing with my stories and I now have a beta:) I will be busy for the next fortnight as I have rehearsals all week and a show four nights in a row :) I may try and sqeeze some time in too do a chapter but I am not promising anything. Again I am sorry.


End file.
